Restoration Plan 6?
by umbreonix
Summary: So have you noticed how none of villagers in Echo village ever pair up? Well unfortunately for Rio, Dunhill has and has come up with Restoration Plan # 6. Just as she thought she was done and free of the restoration plans she's stuck with the task of creating 5 couples. This time she is working with her very much unwilling sidekick Neil to spread love through echo village. RioxNeil
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I wrote this a while ago, still not to sure about it. Did I try too hard to be funny? Ah who knows. I was kind of doubtful about this by I though, eh whatever I'll post it. If it's the worst thing ever tell me and I'll re-write it.**

**And this stage PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. EVEN IF IT'S GARBAGE I NEED TO KNOW NOW TO FIX IT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon Series**

* * *

The meadow was packed, both with familiar faces and not, I guess that an event like this stirred a lot of attention from nearby villages. Dunhill, stepped forward and beamed. "Thank you everyone for celebrating with us, this is a momentous occasion for us of Echo Village, in these past two years we have risen from the ashes of our dying selves, and become the prosperous village you have seen here today."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. Sooo Dunhill.

"-And we have no one to thank but echo village's very own rancher, Rio!" I paled, please don't bring me into this! It was too late, all attention turned to me. I waved shyly and somewhat dismissively.

"Oh, don't be modest Rio!" Said Dunhill proudly, "Why don't you come up and give a speech?"

I shook my head fervently but the crowd began to chant, "Speech! Speech! Speech!" I sighed in defeat and made my way up to the stage. "Ah, where to start?" I said nervously. I was not one for impromptu speeches.

"About a year and a half ago I was 'given the opportunity', by my parents to move out to the country and fix up an old farm that apparently had been in our family for generations."

_Translation- I was kicked out of the home because I was a good-for-nothing freeloader and forced to take over a completely run-down farm that no one else in the family wanted to deal with._

"Upon arriving I had learned from Dunhill here that it was not only my farm that needed some fixing up. The entire town was almost entirely vacant and about to be wiped off the map from economic depression. Already in love with the village, I 'full-heartedly' offered my help to not only take on the farm, but revitalize the town." I smiled, "I got to say, I 'thought' Dunhill was crazy when he said we could pull this off but, well, here we are."

_Translation- I was dragged into all of this kicking and screaming. I say "thought" but the proper conjugation here is "think". Yes, think. I still think Dunhill is insane._

"Really, you shouldn't be thanking me. It was Dunhill that did all of this planning. For these past one and a half years, he has tirelessly created town restoration plans which I just offered to help out with." I scratched the back of my head embarrassed, "I found out that I'm actually pretty adept at building houses, but then, I did spent a lot of time with lego in my childhood but I guess that's not the same."

_Translation- I'VE HAD TO BUILD PRACTICALLY EVERY SINGLE BUILDING IN THIS VILLAGE. I wasn't even paid… In fact, the money for construction came out from my own pocket. I mean, "restoration plans?" This isn't Stalinist Russia, although at least his five-year plans were made for five years. Get a carpenter already!_

The audience laughed. "Anyway, I'm happy to see that the village is back to its former glory, just like in my ancestor's time. I guess now I'll just have to buckle down and make my farm one the village can be proud of."

_Translation- Thank Goddess this is all over. I hate my family._

Everyone clapped and I went back to sit. After this party I could finally rest easy. No more all-nighters building palaces, cutting down trees (I was in the green team in highschool, I'm so ashamed), or finding places to put that last decorative bush. No I was done, and I was looking forward to the rest.

The party finally ended and I limped home only to sleep like a log. I even planned to let myself sleep in an hour as a special reward, but alas, the world just wouldn't let me.

I awoke a six like I always do to the sound of knocking at my door. I sat up and sighed. "Come In!" I called.

Dunhill entered excitedly. "Rio my girl, you will never guess what I just thought off." His eyes met mine with glee not bothering to take in that I was sit sitting half-asleep in bed.

"Maybe Santa actually lives in the South Pole, but wants to throw us off his trail?" I suggested getting up to make hot chocolate.

"No."

"That all of his reindeer are actually girls since only female reindeer have antlers at the right time of the year?" I tried again, heating the milk and chocolate.

"No." Said Dunhill shaking his head, "nothing to do with Christma- Is that true?"

I nodded and began to stir my concoction, like the potions master I could have been if my letter to Hogwarts ever came.

He waved it off his amazement at a female Rudolph and continued with whatever it was he had to say though I doubted it was more interesting than what I came up with, "I have created… Town restoration plan six!"

"What?" I asked lamely.

"Town restoration plan number six!" He repeated.

"No I heard you but, I thought we were done." I said with some irritation.

"Just listen!" He said, "This isn't like the others. There is no manual labour involved."

I lifted up my mug and twirled the spoon, "You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention," I said in a southern drawl before taking a sip and completely burning my tongue.

"Well, I have noticed that it's been quite some time since any young 'uns got together in this village. I don't think I've even seen anyone other than Camellia and Charles even look at the opposite gender."

I don't like where this is going.

"How is this village ever supposed to survive if no one is reproducing?" He asked in exasperation. "That's why I made you this." He handed the plan.

I looked at it incredulously, "Make at least 5 couples? How do you expect me to do that?"

"If it's you, I have no doubt that you can do it, you get things done." He said patting my shoulder.

I blushed, "okay."

He headed to the door, "Well then that's all I had to say." He said, "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I called, "Bye!"

He waved and then left. Moments later I realized what just happened. I screamed in frustration, "DARN MY WEAKNESS TO COMPLIMENTS!"

As I mucked the waste in the barn, I began to think. Were there even any _potential_ couples in this village? None that I could think of. I finished up my last chore and headed into town. Where would I even start? My stomach grumbled, lunch, yes, I would start with lunch.

I walked into the restaurant causally and noticed Yuri at a table. I grinned and sat across from her, "Top of the morning to you!" I tried with my best British accent. I nodded with approval as it slid out of my mouth the way I heard it in my head. Accents can be funny that way.

"….Morning." Greeted Yuri. We sat in silence. I forgot how quiet she could be. I was about to break out one of my 190 awesome conversation topics when Soseki entered. I grinned devilishly, town restoration plan attempt number one.

"Soseki!" I called waving my arm wildly, you know, in case he didn't notice me in the near empty restaurant. His eyes locked on me and he smiled in recognition and came to sit with us.

"Good morning Rio, Yuri." He said lazily.

"….. It's the afternoon." Replied Yuri.

He checked the clock. "So it is."

Ha! They spoke to one and other! They're definitely in love, I'm calling it now!

"Sooooo," I started, "Yuri, Soseki, you two know each other right?"

The two glanced at each other awkwardly, "…. Yes" Responded Yuri.

"Cool, cool." I said, a good start. "Do you guys have anything you have in common?"

"I don't think so." Said the man.

"Oh." I said disappointedly. "You both like cats!" I said suddenly and pat myself on the back for my genius connection. Mentally of course. Or they'd know I was crazy. I mean, _think_ I was crazy.

The two glanced at each other again. "…Cats…. Are nice." Said Yuri with a small smile.

"They are." Said Sosuke. Both were clearly uncomfortable by this strange conversation.

Yuri glanced around nervously, "I have to go now." She said and got up to leave.

"Unfortunately, so do I, they've probably switched off the breakfast menu" Sighed Soseki, "Plus, my editor has been chasing me for days."

With both gone I sighed and then noticed Neil looking at me strangely from across the room. I got up from the now abandoned table to slide across from him.

Clearly unhappy about it he sighed.

"Hello to you too." I grumbled.

I suppose his curiosity won out over his will to ignore me because then he said, "Playing matchmaker are we?"

"Ah, you noticed my awesome matchmaking skills?" I asked. "You know matchmaking is a lot like herding sheep you-"

"I don't want to know." He mumbled. "Why don't you go back to your table?"

"I don't like eating alone." I whined and puffed up my cheeks.

He looked like he was about to respond, judging by his expression, it was probably going to be a venomous retort but Felicity came and he remained quiet.

"May I take your orders?" She asked with a smile.

"Fried rice." I said.

"The summer meal." Muttered Neil.

"Right away!" Smiled Felicity, she began her way to the kitchen but paused and turned back with a smile. "Oh and Rio," She said. I shivered, what was this murderous intent I sensed? "Next time you come here don't scare off our customers." With that she left to place our orders.

"How can she be so friendly and scary at the same time?" I asked.

Neil just frowned in confusion. I guess he didn't sense it. Maybe I'm special, what if I have the ability to sense aura? What if I need to use this ability to save the world? I could-

I was getting off-track.

"So Neil." I said and he looked at me blankly. "Wonder why I'm trying to pair up Soseki and Yuri?" I asked.

"No."

"Well you see," I started and pulled out the newest plan. "Dum-Dah-da-daaaaaaH! Town revision plan number six!"

He took the plan and his brow creased, "Make five couples? Is Dunhill out of his mind?"

"I know right?" I agreed.

"There's no way you could do this." He dismissed it and slide it back to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in annoyance.

"Well why Yuri and Soseki?" He asked in rebuttal.

"Weeellll, Because…. Uh." I paused. "Do you know those two shinigami in Bleach? There's that Captain and his lieutenant? Yuri's like the lieutenant and Soseki's like the Captain so in other words because they both remind me of Bleach characters when they're together."

"Hopeless." He muttered under his breath. "It would never work."

I pondered that statement. "Oh." I said in sudden realization.

"You see it now?" Asked Neil in annoyance.

"Is it because Yuri means girl's love in Japanese?"

He choked on his water.

"You don't think," I blushed and put my hands to my cheeks, "She likes me do you?"

"No." He said flatly.

"Aaaahhh, what if she asks me out, what would we even do if we were dating? Do you think she likes hand-holding?" I asked shaking my head in my hands.

"Don't consider it!" He said in annoyance.

"Well let's see you do better!" I challenged.

He rubbed his temples, "I don't know, Yuri with Allen?"

I put my hand to my chin. "Because they both wear glasses! Genius."

"No," he said in annoyance, "Because they both like fashion, because their studios are beside each other and because Allen actually has an interest in her shop."

I stared at him in awe.

"Neil." I said fearfully, "you're a match making god."

* * *

**Review? Tell me what you think. Whhhaaaatt ddiiiiiiddd I dooo wrong? It's my first time openly attempting comedy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, another chapter is done. I'll admit it was kinda hard to write, you have to be in a certain mood to write gags which I'm just not feeling right now. Anyway, these first couple chapters, bear with me, will probably have very little romance. Sorry. It's not my fault everyone in Echo Village is total flop at this.**

* * *

"AHA!" I called out and Neil cringed.

"Hiding out in the forest eh? Thought I wouldn't find you?" I said menacingly.

"Rio," He growled in exasperation, "I told you yesterday, I'm not going to help you with this stupid restoration plan, now just leave me alone."

I frowned, "Well see now we're at a conundrum, 'cause I'm pretty sure I said I would be on you like the spots on a cow until you agreed."

He sighed deeply.

"So," I smirked, "it's really just a matter of who is going to give in first, *spoiler alert*, it won't be me."

He glared at me and raised an eyebrow, "what happened to you? You look awful."

"I stayed up all night researching for the plan." I said.

"How do you even research for this kind of thing?" He asked unable to fully hide his curiosity.

"I watched 10 whole animal documentaries."

He looked at me like I grew another head, I get that look a lot actually. I wonder what that would be like? Would my other head have it's own feelings and separate thoughts? It might be pretty cool but I'd probably get fat since both heads would want to eat the same amounts of sweets. Who would have control over the body anyway?

Neil interrupted my musings, "What does that have to do with anything?" What does what have to do with anything? Oh right, the documentaries.

"Elementary my dear Watson, Deep down inside we're no different than animals," I deduced, "Couldn't you say that a girl jumping up and down at a club is no different from a cat in heat, or that a rich man with a trophy wife is practically the same as a baboon who pays in fruit to gaze at a female's hindquarters?"

"You would have been better off with studying actual human courtship." He mumbled.

"No way," I dismissed the silly boy, "that lovey-dovey-gooey-touchy-feely stuff's gross."

"Well then I guess you're doomed" He said with little sympathy.

"Whatever Jerky Mcjerkface." I said and pulled out my notebook jammed full of coloured stickies. "I have several fool-proof plans! I don't need you!"

"Oh I have to see this." He smirked. "Maybe I will tag-along."

* * *

"Operation 1, the inverted peacock!" I announced.

"Peacock, eh?" He said.

"In the wild, male peacocks attract mates with their dazzling feathers. However, with humans it is just as if not more often the female attracting the male eye." I said.

"Okay." Nodded Neil, he was still smirking as if he was humouring an idiot. I resisted the urge to clock him.

"Well both are pretty into fashion and yet Yuri never actually wears her stylish creations. If we got her to wear something fancy and Allen happened to see her, maybe it would be enough to interest him." I grinned triumphantly and stepped into the tailors. Neil followed wordlessly.

"Hiya Yuri!" I called.

"….Welcome." She smiled.

"Oh Yuri, you're such a chatterbox." I cooed and began flipping through the racks. "Oh, this is nice!" I said pulling out a chic black dress."

"Would you like to try it on?" Asked the Tailor.

"Actually it's for my cousin… second cousin. Once removed actually. Louella de Petitecheval. She fights dragons for a living."

"…There's no such thing as dragons." Frowned Yuri.

"Or is she just very good at her job?" I wiggled my eyebrows. Neil elbowed me in annoyance. "Anyway, it simply wouldn't due for me to wear it, I need to see it being worn." An evil grin spread across my face and a spun her around grabbing either shoulder. "So could you wear it?"

I shoved her into the dressing room and tossed in the dress after her. I leaned against the adjacent wall and crossed my arms in self-satisfaction.

"What about Allen?" Asked Neil.

"Give me one moment." I said exiting the shop.

Moments later I returned with Allen. "Well, it only makes sense you would come to me for fashion tips" he said. "So where is the dress?"

With perfect timing Yuri stepped out of the dressing room. The dress fit her perfectly and the simple black dress fit her serious glasses-character persona. I nodded approvingly.

"Doesn't she look nice?" I asked Allen.

"Very." He agreed. He stepped forward and analyzed her thoroughly. "You look very lovely." He said.

"…. Really." Said Yuri vacantly. I grit my teeth this would all be for naught if Yuri stayed being… Yuri.

He frowned "Although, don't you think the dress would look a little nicer with embroidery?"

She looked down. "….Ah, you're right."

"As it is now it is missing something." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "It's an evening gown right? It should have some stand out feature."

"I see…. I could alter the neckline-"

"Right!" He interjected. "It's too high and straight. Men need more to look at!"

The two began two go on about cross-stiches and dress details and I sweat dropped. "This has gotten a little too business-like hasn't it? They aren't even looking at each other."

"This is what happens when you put to stylists together under these pretexts." Said Neil.

I cracked my knuckles, I was just getting started. "I have more plans."

* * *

"Operation 2, the Great Grey Shrike" I said with determination.

"Just give up already." Scoffed Neil. "This animal thing won't work."

"The male Great Grey Shrike-" I started, completely ignoring him, "-is a type of bird who will give the female a nuptial present while courting. They hunt rodents, birds, snakes or large insects and offer their prey to the female. She will examine it and if the food is to her liking, well, that bird will soon find himself a daddy."

"So basically, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'." Said Neil.

"Except this time we really will have Allen take on the male role." I explained. "Yuri, is too oblivious. She didn't even acknowledge his compliments. They both like herb soup so we'll have him offer some to her."

"I see." Nodded Neil. "I guess that's not too bad an idea."

I pranced into the barbershop. "Alleeeen~"

"What is it this time Rio?" He asked.

I pulled out a pot of herb soup, "Could you share this with Yuri?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she likes Herb soup." I said.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" He asked.

"I can't find her."

"She's still working next door." He pointed out.

I sighed. "Whatever just take it." He thanked me I exited the barber's in defeat. Neil was waiting outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"No good?" He asked smugly.

"No good." I agreed, "There really has to be at least one party interested for these techniques to work."

"Don't you have more?" He asked in fake disappointment.

I opened my notebook and flipped through. "I hadn't noticed." I said, "But a lot of these involve urine… Or situations that can't easily be replicated."

"So you're out of ideas." He stated.

I bit my bottom lip in annoyance. "It seems so."

"So are you throwing in the towel?" He asked.

"No way!" I objected. "The animal thing was a dead end but I'm not finished yet. Mark my words, spring is coming to the youth of Echo Village, whether they like it or not!" Realizing that this was a perfect storming-off statement I spun around and stomped off.

"It's fall!" He called out after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day, another chapter. I'm in a good mood, it's finally spring! The snow is (almost) gone and I didn't even have to wear my full winter coat today. It's about time nature! It's April 10th! **

**Speaking of which, my exams are in less than a month and are kind of pretty deathly important to my future goals. Sooo, I might need to stop updating so frequently. Sorry for any inconvenience. I'm only really able to write at all because of the free time I've gained from breaking my ankle.**

**Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed and left reviews. I feel happy. I love you guys, really I do.**

* * *

This whole matchmaking plan was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I yawned and checked the clock. It was already 6 and I could see from out the window a faint golden outline along the farm's rolling hills. Peeling my tired eyes from the horizon, I glanced back down at the papers littering the house's wooden floor.

It might now have been my second day without sleep but this time I was confident that I found the solution. I grinned in self-satisfaction, this will show Neil.

After a quick breakfast I grudgingly completed the farm chores. Once done I plopped myself down on the fence and watched my cow Betsy trot over.

"Hiya Betsy-girl." I cooed and coddled. "Aren't you a good girl? It's too bad you can't talk, I bet you'd know all the ins and outs of dating. Have you ever been in love Betsy?"

She stared back vacantly, chewing her cud. SO CUTE.

"Are you really getting love advice from your cow?"

My eyes widened and I grabbed either side of Betsy's face. "Betsy you can talk?!" She looked at me with an empty expression.

"No you idiot." The voice said in exasperation. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure it was coming from behind me. I swiveled around to face the other way on the fence.

"Oh, it's just Neil." I sighed and then scowled. "If I had a dollar for every time you called me an idiot…" _I'd be rich! I could buy a spaceship and fly through the Andromeda fighting space pirates like in Metroid. Actually,_ "Please pay up." I demanded.

He ignored me and leaned against the fence to look at Betsy. His gaze softened. "Still, I wouldn't be surprised if this pretty lady had all of the Bucks and Bulls lining up." He pat her head and I swear her dull eyes lit up. Betsy you traitor. "Isn't that right girl?" He asked and she mooed happily.

He turned back to me with an expression that seemed to say, _you're still here? _"So how's the couple-making thing going?"

I grinned triumphantly, "I have it all figured out."

He scoffed, "I hope you've finally figured out that love isn't a sci-"

"LOVE IS ENTIRELY SCIENCE." I announced. His expression was incorrigible.

"It's just rather than biology, it's all chemistry." I explained.

He ran his fingers through his golden hair and glared scarlet. "Sometimes I really hope that you _are_ just joking and we _don't_ need to send you off to the funny farm."

"You poor ignorant fool." I told him, voice dripping with condescension. "You're living in the past and you can't see that science is everything. Feelings, thoughts, emotions, they're all just chemical reactions."

"Why do you sound like a super villain?" He asked.

"Norepinephrine, dopamine, oxytocin and testosterone." I recited, "That's all love is."

"I think you've been spending too much time with that Witch Princess." He sighed. No longer listening he returned to petting Betsy.

I tapped my foot on the fence post in annoyance.

"What?" He growled, tearing his eyes away from the cow.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I'm going to do it?" I asked.

"No, but you're going to tell me anyw-"

"A dairy party!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up only to quickly return to gripping the rail after nearly falling off the fence.

"A dairy party?" He asked.

"Dairy increases the amounts of dopamine in the body. I bet these people are oblivious to love because their concentrations are low. You know that too much sugar causes depletion?" I grinned at my awesome plan coming together, "I'll just rearrange my garden to a little outdoor café and offer my farm's dairy products as a 'thank you' to everyone for their support."

He didn't respond but he didn't need to. The look on his face said it all. _It's not going to work. _

"This is totally going to work!" I announced.

* * *

"That was a complete failure!" I sobbed and banged my head against the one of the stone tables.

Neil, that pompous warthog who was still sticking around for some reason strolled over and sat across from me. He whistled. "Did you really make all these tables in a week?"

"It was just like any other festival! The kids sat with the kids and more importantly, the men sat with the men and the women sat with the women." I whined.

"Well I knew it wouldn't work." He said, leaning back in the chair. "Think about it, I love milk and hate sweets. By your logic, I should be all over everyone right now."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" I yelled.

"Because I like milk." He said sipping his glass, "This has gotten to be insanely better quality since I last had some."

I blushed, "Oh that's because I only ever gave you the low quality stuff. If you'd like I could-" I caught myself there, "DON'T CONFUSE ME WITH YOUR COMPLIMENTS!" I yelled sweeping my arm over the table to whack him but I missed.

He sat up, "Listen, since you gave me milk. I'll give you some advice. Stop using science."

"What about history?" I asked, "Hitler, Stalin and Mussolini all promoted marriage and childbirth If we take some notes from their domestic policies and propaganda techniques-"

"Rio, I didn't think I'd ever need to say this but, Echo village is NOT going to copy the domestic policies of repressive dictatorships." He said sternly.

I sighed and stood up. Might as well begin cleaning up this mess. "You know," I said picking up dishes, "I always liked school."

"I don't think I'm following." Said Neil raising an eyebrow.

"At school the amount of work you put it always directly correlated with your results. I like things being that way. Then when I came here, the amount of work I put into the farm equaled the amount I got out of it and, as much as I hated doing the town plans, by studying blueprints and working hard I could make any kind of building." I began to carry the dishes back to the farmhouse and Neil followed.

"But that's not the case with this plan." I told him, I opened the door and papers went flying everywhere from the incoming breeze. Neil's eyes widened. "I have done everything I could and there hasn't been even a little progress."

"But why must it be all these weird abstract methods?" He asked, picking up a couple papers and examining them, "Just copy those chick- flicks you girls love watching so much."

I glance down at my feet, "I've actually… never watched one of those before."

"Really?" He asked.

"I grew up in a family of four brothers. Do you think I ever got to choose what to watch?" He frowned and I began to feel my cheeks heat up, "Also this is a little hard to admit but… I really don't know much about romance and love."

He didn't respond.

"I've never had a boyfriend or kissed." I continued feeling slightly irritated.

No response.

"No guy has ever even liked me before."

He stayed quiet.

"AT LEAST BE A LITTLE SURPRISED YOU DUMMY!" I yelled tackling him. "I'M A CATCH DARN IT! I MEAN LOOK AT THESE BABY BLUES AND THIS CLEAR SKIN!" At this point I was pretty much sitting on him and shaking him by his collar. "GIRLS GO TO SALONS TO GET MY NATURAL HAIR COLOUR!"

The door to the house opened. "Rio," Started Felicity, "Do you have the recipe for those-" She froze when she caught sight of us, turned red and quickly excused herself muttering a couple incoherent apologies.

"What was that about?" I asked dully and turned back to Neil. He was also blushing furiously.

"I-it's because of the way you're sitting on me." He stuttered out.

He knocked me off, "At least know when you're in a provocative position!" He accused, "You complain these people are completely oblivious but you're the worst of the lot!"

"That's why I wanted your help." I sighed.

His face was beginning to return to normal colour. He looked at the papers strewn across the house and back at me. He sighed deeply. "I'll help you, but you'd better listen to what I say."

"Roger!" I saluted with my left hand, frowned and quickly changed hands.

He groaned, "I'm already regretting my decision."

* * *

**Maybe with Captain Neil at the head of this ship, there will finally be some plot progression? Only time or the next chapter will tell. Really my money's on the next chapter. Last time I checked, time didn't talk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So I wrote another chapter, but seriously. I need to stop. Now. I have to study. **

**It's funny, the closer you get the exams, the more you want to write. Even in some of my other stories where I had complete writer's block, I was able to write anyway. Weird.**

**Thank you all for supporting me! I'm really happy to get all of your feedback.**

* * *

I examined the crops, there was good growth but I glanced at my green peppers anxiously. We were rounding into the second half of the season, would they make it before the first snowfall? They had certainly already begun growing but they might be a day too late depending on the weather.

Noticing Neil entering from the center ranch entrance I waved. He nodded his head but his brow creased and he climbed up to my level. "Why are you wearing a raincoat?" He asked, looking up to the cloudless sky and then back at me.

I grinned, this might very well be the consistent highlight of my day made oh so much sweeter. I kicked the rock next to me and the geyser exploded out. Water poured down drenching everything, including the sour animal dealer. _Never gets old. _

His expression was murderous. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Ehehe…" I giggled nervously with a half-baked smile. He turned around to leave. "WAIT! I'M SORRY! I'LL GET YOU A TOWEL!"

I plopped the earl grey tea in front of him unceremoniously. The liquid inside swished back and forth precariously, threatening to spill over the tips of the mug.

"Why are _you_ the angry one?" He asked, a drop of water fell from the tip of his bangs.

"That was supposed to be funny!" I wailed, "Couldn't you just laugh it off for once? Just once?"

"It's almost winter Rio. The season for water pranks is over."

"You wouldn't have laughed in the summer either." I mumbled.

He crossed his arms and let his eyes wander to the table in front of him. "What's that?" He asked gesturing to an annoyingly colourful envelope.

I sighed, "It's _another_ sleep-over invite from the girls. You'd think by now they'd pick up that I wasn't interested."

He whacked me.

"What?!" I cried out.

"Why wouldn't you go?!" He yelled.

"It sounds like a pain." I said. "I'd rather just sleep in my own home, why would I want to sleep in Michelle's house? It's further from the ranch."

He slapped his hand over his face and glared at me through his fingers, "Do you even know what girls do at sleep overs?"

I shook my head.

"They talk about guys!" He yelled.

I looked at him blankly, "sounds like a hassle. I don't wanna." _And this time, there was nothing he could do to make me._

* * *

Curse that moribund, petulant Neil for making me do this- and yes I _did_ spend a couple hours with the dictionary looking for the perfect adjectives and nouns to describe that phlegmball.

I looked at the pink house ruefully. Did I really have to spend an entire night in it? Being the builder I knew perfectly well what lay ahead of me. Enough pink to make even Barbie throw up. A thought dawned on me and skillfully, I let my eyes dart back and forth. I could make a break now and he'd never know. No one would ever know.

"RIO!" I cringed, _oh goddess, they know!_ "You came!" Michelle skipped out and hugged me. "I'm so excited!"

I was dragged into the house where the rest of the young women of the village had assembled. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable I sat down, "heeeeey." I said lamely.

As they began to talk I planned. How was I going to bring up guys? We engaged in several activities, make-overs, nail polish and my thoughts vengefully shifted to planning what horrors I could bestow upon Neil to make us even for this torture. I grinned evilly as thoughts hit me.

"See Rio, look at you smile!" Said Michelle, "I was hoping you'd have a good time!"

Felicity pitched in, "Yes, I was so happy when you finally decided to come to one of our sleep overs!"

Tina put one arm around me and grinned, "It used to feel like you'd only really come talk to us if you'd need something."

I frowned, was that true?

"It's great that those town plans are done!" Smiled Iroha

"Yeah… you've even started spending time with us." Yuri said softly.

Now I was just feeling guilty. I mean, technically I was only here because of the plan.

"Well," said Tina, "You've _always_ had time for Neil."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'm just saying maybe a certain farmer has a crush." She sang.

I burst out laughing and then stopped. "Tina." I said in worry, "do you have a brain aneurysm?"

"I believe that he likes you as well." Stated Iroha.

I turned to her in disgust.

"Oh come on," said Michelle, "It's not like he ever talks to any of us, and we _all_ saw that time he chased you into the forest, what was that about anyway?"

I froze, how do I even explain that? The harvest sprites came to me and said that they hid music sheets in _someone's_ house. How was I supposed to know I nabbed the wrong sheets? I didn't even know he played guitar!

For some strange reason I didn't think the truth that two little fairy people asked me to look for music would fly. Heh, he was so embarrassed that I found a song he wrote. His angry and blushing face was priceless. Oh right, they were waiting for a response.

"I-" I started. They waved me off.

"And you _obviously_ like him, what about that time, the day after the chicken festival, where you were _all_ over him?" Quipped Tina.

"I WAS SERIOUSLY FREAKED OUT!" I objected, "MY CHICKEN STARTED LAYING GOLDEN EGGS! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

Iroha laughed, "I don't understand, everybody knows that chickens lay golden eggs after winning festivals."

"But… sciiiieeeeence" I whined, "Gold is not naturally in the chemical composition of the shell, albumen OR Yolk of an egg. What alchemy is this?!"

Ignoring the major infringement on every law and experiment ever done in the name of science, they continued.

"Most importantly, I caught you two together the other day having a special moment~ " Felicity added. The girls squealed. Except Yuri. She just kind of smiled in a daze.

"I was giving him a beating." I said.

"Well then," she smiled knowingly, "Would you attack Rod or Allen or anyone else?"

"Probably not." I said in wonder. The girls all giggled and I felt annoyed, this was not what I was trying to accomplish. Though this _was _an invitation for boy talk. I grinned and decided to seize the moment.

"So what about _you_ guys? Do you like anyone?" I looked in each of their eyes as I said this. Blankness. Great.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Cheered Michelle completely ignoring the question.

Opportunity: found.

I slogged down the path, opportunity: lost. Somehow I felt more like I was being the manipulatee rather than manipulator.

"_Rio," pointed Michelle, "I dare you to go to Neil's and give him a peck on the cheek!"_

Those sly devils. Girls are scary. As I approached his door I began to feel inexplicably nervous. I touch him all the time, isn't this the same? I took a deep breath. _Just joke around like you always do. _I told myself.

Honey! I'm hooome!" I called out barging into the house. Neil turned to me, rolled his eyes and turned up the volume in his headphones. I tried to ignore the dizzy feeling in my head.

I fake cried and threw myself over his shoulder. "It's like I don't even exist anymore! Mama was right, all men are the same! I clean the house and take care of the kid's every day, and all you do is sit on the couch!" His face was so close I could even see his individual eyelashes, I bit my lip, I was letting what those girl's said get to me. I'd never have cared about these things before.

His red irises turned slowly to look at me from the corner of his eyes. "You're too close." He said. I backed off, a little too willingly.

"You know they say wearing headphones for just an hour can increase the amount of bacteria in your ears by 700 times?" I asked sweetly.

He tossed the headset off.

"Of course that was just a rumor generated after a misread experiment." I added.

"What do you want Rio?" He asked in exasperation. "Aren't you supposed to be at that sleepover? I won't help you if you aren't even going to try."

"I'm being completely trampled out there!" I sobbed, "I can't take control of the conversation at all, and they seriously don't have anyone they like."

"Well then just make them think they do." His lips curled up slyly. "If possible get Michelle to like Rod."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he likes here, or at least I've made him _think_ he likes her." He said simply.

"How?" I asked in interest.

"Turns out manipulating people isn't that hard." He said, "I asked him, 'what do you think about Michelle?'"

"Why Michelle?" I asked.

"Well, she's a performer and wears eye catching colours so I could then say, 'You're always looking at her.' Of course, I have no idea if that's true, but anyone would look at someone all in pink and mentally, he'd begin to question himself and his perception of her. Within a couple days he was at my feet begging for advice."

I stared at him, and then backed away several steps. "You're a genius, a terrifying, terrifying genius." I told him fearfully.

"Whatever." He dismissed, "It only really works on the simple minded." He glanced at me thoughtfully, "Hey Rio, What do you think about-"

"DON'T EVEN!" I jumped back and putting my hands into a cross as if repelling a vampire.

He shook his head in minor amusement, "Don't you need to be going back now?"

"Oh right." I said knocking my fist into my other hand. "We are in the middle of truth or dare."

I turned to him and put on a forced smile. Looking visibly freaked out, he crawled backwards down the length of the couch as I slowly advanced.

"R-Rio," He started, "What exactly are you planning on doing here?" I must have really been failing at smiling. I could only imagine what demonic expression I was wearing.

"I'm only doing this because I have to, and really, it's your fault for making me go participate in this bizarre female ritual." I blushed, the dizziness and butterflies returned.

He hit the other end of his sofa, "Nowhere to go~" I sung lowly.

I kneeled onto the couch. He began to blush profusely. "You don't have to do whatever you're about to do!" He pleaded desperately, "You can just say you did it."

I may be manipulative and violent, but I, Rio, am no liar. I leaned forward and quickly pecked his cheek. He winced as I approached and opened his eyes in surprise upon contact. Quickly I straightened up and bolted from the house. "Bye! Oh, and er- this never happened!" I called out. Slamming the door behind me I leaned my back against the wood. Why was my heart beating so fast? I risked a peek into the window as I passed, Neil was still sitting in the same spot in a daze touching the spot where I kissed him.

_Serves him right._

I got back to the sleepover ready for the psychological warfare about to conspire, _I was young Napoleon ready to take on the world, I was- _I burst through the pink bedroom doors. They were all already asleep_. What. The. Heck._

* * *

**Rio: "So is that a thing now?"**

**Me: "What?"**

**Rio:"That, 'let's completely change the flow of the story by using two contradictory statements with a break in-between!'  
**

**Me:...**

**Rio: " 'Cause you've done that twice in a row now, you know?"**

**Me: ... *bows head in shame***

**What can I say it progresses the plot when I'm feeling lazy. Anyway, rate and ****review! See you not-to-soon, I'm not joking this time, I really am going to study! So it might be awhile 'till the next update... **


	5. Chapter 5

**This. Was. IMPOSSIBLE TO UPLOAD. Is anyone else having an uploading problem? An error type 2? I looked it up on the internet and it seems history is repeating itself, like the great error type 2 of '11. Anyway, I'm a genius so I found a way around it. Message me if you need help.**

* * *

We sat around the breakfast table which squished the six of us together.

"You guuuuuys." I whined, "That wasn't fair at all! I was the only one who had to do anything!"

The girls giggled. "And how was that kiss Rio?" Asked Michelle, "You should be thanking us that we gave you that opportunity with your sweetheart."

"Neil certainly must have been surprised." Said Iroha, hiding her smile behind her sleeve.

"At least tell me who you guys like!" I said. I gave myself a small hug, "I feel ganged up on, used, violated."

"No one at the moment"

"Who has the time?"

"No one."

They all quickly dismissed me.

"You and Neil are just so cute though." Smiled Felicity.

"I ship! I ship!" Tina hollered and everyone raised their glasses. I sighed heavily. She turned to me and grabbed my hands, "Don't worry, we will do everything we can to get you two together!" She promised.

"No!" I shook my head frantically, "I don't like Neil, me and him- its like, no. I don't even like him not even a little bit. He is to me like those strawberry candies you see and get everywhere but no one actually buys are to every single person in the world….. I am utterly neutral."

"Nonsense." Said Felicity, "Don't worry Rio, your secret's safe with us!"

I returned to the farm, called out the animals and watered the plants then dragged myself to Neil's house. I walked in without a second thought and plopped myself into a chair at his dining table.

He looked up from his breakfast. "Well hello to you too. Thanks for knocking. How am I today? Just great thanks for- Rio get out of my house." He interrupted himself.

I laughed, "Yeah right." I glanced at his half eaten bowl of lucky charms, "I thought you hated sweet stuff."

He wrinkled his nose "It was on sale at a really great price though."

"Did you know that the marshmallows are made of bone, cartilage, tendon and skin of pigs?"

He dropped his spoon in his cereal and pushed the bowl away. "And thank you for ruining my appetite."

I leaned on my elbows, "Wow, you're being so courteous today." I whistled, "Three thank-yous in less than five minutes, you know what? I don't even care that they were sarcastic."

He shook his head, "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" I asked evasively.

"The sleepover after-" he looked away, "that."

"Ah right, _that_, you know that was just a dare it's not like I- well it's not that-" I blushed as I babbled.

"Save it," he said, "don't care."

"When I got back… they were all asleep." I admitted.

"You are useless." He said flatly.

"Oh, oh am I Neil? Am I? Did YOU build back an entire village, didn't think so." I licked my finger and wrote a single check in the air. Point and match.

He stared at me. I guess he knew better than to respond.

"Anyway, did you come up with anything?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"You said you'd help meeeeee." I whined, "I need new ideas to get people together!"

"It's only been a few days, let me think." He said.

So he's got nothing. I grinned, "in that case…" I said slyly reaching into my knapsack. My fingers found what I was looking for. I pulled out my black-stickied notebook with glee, "Bah-da-da-dah-dah da DAAHHHH, Bah Da DAH, Ba, Ba DAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-"My introduction music died in my throat as he glared at me. "I have a couple knew ideas. 34 to be precise."

He took the book feigning interest, "Wow really?" His face dropped to neutral and he tossed it behind him into the trash.

I reached towards my masterpiece in horror, my outstretched hand not reaching the bin on the other end of the house, "You monster. That was my magnum opus, my work of genius, my baby." I whispered. "They could have been good."

"Trust me." He said, "They really couldn't have."

"So what do you suggest we do now then?" I asked him dryly.

"I don't know, let's just gather information for now. Figure out what people like and don't like. Who gets along with who." He shrugged.

Suddenly serious, I leaned into the table and fixed Neil with a steady gaze. "I might… know someone who could help us with that."

We entered the office. The room was shrouded in darkness illuminated only by a single flickering light. I walked confidently over to the large desk with Neil in tow.

"I hear you are someone who knows things." I said in a low gruff tone to the high-backed chair facing away from the two of us.

"Depends." The other voice behind the chair purred, "what is it you need to know and-" the chair spun around and Tina grinned, "how much are you willing to pay."

"I need to know about all of the bachelors and bachelorette's of Echo town." I told her.

"Why would you need to know that?" She asked.

I slammed my fist on the desk, "I need this information no questions asked!" I leaned in closer to her eyes narrowed, "Come on, I know you know, what people like, dislike, recreational schedules, work schedules even bathroom schedules. Give it to me."

"Why would I know all that?" Her lips curved upwards and she also leaned forwards, crossing her legs, "Even if I did have that kind of information, it wouldn't come cheaply."

I slid an orange sherbet across the table. Momentarily losing her character Tina smiled and clapped her hands together, "Oh Rio, I love this! Can I really-"She stopped coughed and let her expression darken again. "Hmph, it would take more than just this." Still, she swiftly swiped it and slid the treat into her desk drawer. "I believe in a give-and-take relationship with my clients."

"Oh?" I asked her.

"You want my information? You would have to _give_ me information." She said.

"What kind of information are we talking about here?" I growled lowly.

"I am a journalist. Give me something juicy, something nobody knows."

"I that case…" I said and perked up, "NEIL SLEEPS WITH A COW PLUSHIE EVERY NIGHT!" I called out gleefully.

Tina laughed.

Neil blushed and protested angrily, "Rio!"

"NEIL GREW UP WITH FOUR OLDER SISTERS AND ONE YOUNGER ONE! THEY USED TO BULLY HIM UNTILL HE CRIED AND DRESS HIM UP AS A PRETTY GIRL!" I continued.

"RIO!" He yelled. "How do you even know that?!"

I grinned slyly and put an arm on his shoulder, "Rookie, I've been in this business for a long time, I have infinite information networks."

He glared at me.

"Actually," I began and smiled widely, "I called your daddy and told him I was your girlfriend!" I pulled a tissue out and pretended to jot at my tearful eyes, "My closed off boyfriend won't tell me anything about himself. Why is that? Doesn't he know I love him even if he used to wet the be-"

He knocked me outside the head.

Tina grinned, "Well, I think that's all I needed to know." She slid a thick folder across the counter top. "Here's the file for the youth of Echo Town… plus Soseki."

I tipped my cow-print stenson, "Much obliged."

"And expect an article out soon." She grinned evilly.

I matched her grin, "Can't wait."

"I hate you." Mumbled Neil.

He reached towards the papers, but I pulled the file out of his arm's reach, "Easy Skippy, as your senior officer, I will personally handle these."

He glared.

"That look is getting a little repetitive don't you think?" I asked, "and it certainly doesn't fit a young lady such as yourself, Neilina May Beth. That's what they liked to call you right?"

He stepped back in horror. "Don't call me that."

"Aww, it's such a pretty name. Neili-"

He covered his ears and fled. Well, he's no fun. I glanced down at the file in my hands, there was research to be done.

* * *

"Hey, Barbie." I heard him call. I turned around in surprise, it wasn't every day the snotty animal dealer actively called me out.

I smirked and waltzed over, "Don't you hate it when I talk to you during business hours?"

He looked left then right. "Slow day." He stepped away from the booth and sat on a stool beside the fenced off enclosure. He whistled and held out a handful of fodder, a sheep who was sitting near got up and began to eat from his hand. "Did you look at the file?" He asked me.

"Yup some golden stuff there." I told him. "There was even a baby picture of Soseki," I giggled, "Same kimono, same cleft chin! Hilarious!"

"What about actual information we could use?" He asked turning away from the sheep. It began to sniff the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying my hardest to ignore how the sheep had begun to nibble at his golden-fodder coloured hair. How did he not notice? Maybe he uses so much product in his hair to get it rockstar-messy look that he can't even feel it. Though then it would taste gross and the sheep wold have stopped.

"I mean about potential pairs." He said in annoyance.

"Oh, I forgot about that. It was all just too interesting to read."

He threw his head back in exasperation and accidentally hit the sheep it bleated in surprise and Neil cried out and jumped off of his seat. I began to laugh and he sent me a dirty look.

"Whatever, I'll meet up with you after work. I have a plan." He said.

"Okay!" I said, "well then, hi ho, hi ho! Off to the mines I go!" I giggled and marched out of the plaza. Neil slouched a bit in his seat. Probably embarrassed to be associated with me. Good. He needs some humility. I paused. "Actually," I called back, "how much for the sheep?"

I drummed my fingers on the table impatiently. It was taking Neil forever! Where did he and Rod even go when they rolled out of town?

A knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." I could hear Neil call on the other side.

"Who?" I asked in fake confusion.

"You know who I am Rio!" Said Neil's disembodied voice.

"Sorry! I don't answer the door for strangers!" I called.

A loud sigh could be heard on the other side and then the door swung open, hitting me in the face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cried, "Thief, burglar! Someone's broken into my home that's a felony!"

"You burst in my house all of the time." He said.

"That's different." I said.

"How?"

I shot him the doe eyes, "Imma cute widdle lady, who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Pfft."

"Jerk! I'm cute when I want to be!" I yelled about to give him one of my trademark punches.

_Well then would you attack Allen or Rod or anyone else? _Felicity's words echoed in my head and I held my fist. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Neil frowned at the odd behavior. Or at least I think he frowned. It's hard to tell, I'm pretty sure scowls are his permanent neutral face.

Always ready to stick to business, he slid a flyer over to me. "What's this" I asked.

"There's a fashion competition in the city for lesser known designers." He said.

I looked at him blankly.

"For Yuri and Allen." He said in annoyance.

I tilted my head sideways.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" He snapped, "We need the two to be in a situation where they're stuck together for long periods of time, let them develop a relationship." He lifted the flyer from the table and shook it, "well, if they work together on this, their stuck with one and other for a couple weeks."

"Perfect." I grinned.

We skipped over to the salon and tailors. Well, I skipped anyway.

"I'm back!" I called.

"Welcome home." Smile Yuri. I gasped and turned to Neil. "She actually has a sense of humor! This is bad, very bad. If she becomes the funny one what will I be?"

"Don't worry she's not you." Said Neil, "She's the good kind of funny."

I fell back a couple steps and clutched my chest as if stabbed. "I felt that one."

"Rio." Said Neil in annoyance.

"Oh! Right!" I said and shoved the flyer at her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A competition!" I said cheerfully, "I saw how well you and Allen worked together, why don't you partner up and enter?"

"….. I could ask him." She said.

* * *

"Of course!" He said excitedly. Allen turned to Yuri, "Happy to work with you."

She put on her dazed smile, "… me too."

I bit my finger, Adorable and funny! My only two redeeming characteristics.

Neil cleared his throat, "Then we best be going." I tried to protest but he dragged me out.

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait." He said.

"But that's so boring, why do people have to be so complicated? Can't they just kiss already?" I whined.

"Think of it as planting a seed." He said, "You have to wait for it to grow into a crop."

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"What are you glaring at?" He asked.

"Why do you get all the cool lines? You're supposed to be the sidekick."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends. I have returned once again despite how many times I tell you that I'm stopping because I have to study- which I _have_ been I promise- I tried staying away from this story but then I just ended up writing a NeilxRio one-shot. So, I might as well just continue on. I'll admit that this is not the most exciting chapter but it's totally necessary. Maybe. I'm not really a girl with a plan.**

* * *

It was a rainy day. It was hard to feel motivated on rainy days, it was hard to even want to _move_ on rainy days. Rainy days sucked. There were no plants to water and the animals were fast to take care of. I could go out to the forest and forage or to the mines to mine but… Meeeeehhhhh, rain.

At the moment I had sprawled out face down in my chicken coop. A couple chicks were walking around on top of me. I had zero incentive to shake them off. "I'm okay with you guys being up there, but if I find out any of you decide to use me as a toilet, I'll turn you into mcnuggets kiddos." I moaned.

The straw on the ground tickled my nose and I sneezed. The chicks all jumped off in surprise. "Sure. _That's_ what scares you." Guess they knew my threats were empty.

The coop entrance opened and an angry Neil stormed in. "What do you want Neil?" I asked, not even bothering to joke.

"You." He said menacingly. "This is all your fault."

I lifted my head weakly from the ground, "for the first time I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't done anything, like, at all."

Unless his animal senses went off when I threatened the chicks. How does he always know? Like when he comes running over in the middle of the night to tell me an animal is giving birth. He's like aqua man except with barn animals instead of sea animals. Not that that power was particularly useful.

"Remember when you called my dad?" He growled.

"Uh, vaguely." I said.

"Well, guess who now wants me to come over and introduce my cute little girlfriend to the family?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Uhhh," Aw shoot I was too down to even come up with a random name to answer his rhetorical question. "Your jealous wife?" I tried. No, that was no good. Come on Rio get it together, at this point you really will lose your standings as the funny character! I forced myself upright.

"Just tell him we broke up or something." I told him.

"Oh no you don't! Take responsibility!" He yelled. "At this rate I'll have to go visit either way."

I grinned, "Too scared of your girly sisters to go alone?" I teased. "Neilina Ma-"

"Oh come on Rio!" He protested, "Look at what I'm helping you out with! Return the favor."

"Fine." I sighed.

He nodded his head, "Good, start organizing your farm to leave next week." With that he left. Ah no good, I was losing motivation again. I sunk back to the ground. A chicken waddled over and stared at me. It tilted its head sideways and gobbled. I just don't feel like being the main character this chapter. I quickly jumped up. I can't think like that or I'll be replace-

Yuri's POV

I was alone in the shop. These were my favorite times. When I could be left to dream of different designs in peace, with nothing but the faint sound of rain to keep me company. It had been cold dashing through the autumn showers up to my shop but, it was always warm and cozy inside.

I thought of the competition Rio mentioned. My heart fluttered with excitement, I wanted to make it, the perfect dress. I flipped through the racks of my finished products, how would I make it? Should it be a v-neck? A strapless? Maybe I should do something abstract. Or I could make a scarf to go with it.

Then there was the fabric…

"Yuri."

I turned around and Allen sighed and shrugged, "honestly, I've been calling you for the past couple minutes, you must have been completely absorbed."

"… Sorry." I apologized. I looked at him unsure of what to say. If only Michelle were here. She knows exactly what I'm thinking. "So the dress." I settled with after a long pause.

"I have so many ideas!" He said dropping a couple dozen fashion books on my sewing table. I perked up, I had been looking for some of those, and they were hard to get your hands on unless you went to the city. He immediately opened the first book. "Let's start with the base." There was a giddiness to the cool stylish that was not normally present.

We flipped to various dresses and I felt myself forgetting my inhibitions. He stopped on a certain black dress that poofed out at the bottom. "What about something like this?"

I frowned. "…No, It's just a little too impractical, there is no occasion to wear something like that."

He nodded and we continued.

Having finished another book he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't even notice." He said.

"What?"

"It's already way past lunch." He smiled slightly, "sorry for taking up your time like this. I guess I just got carried away."

"…No, it's fine. I did too."

"You're lucky." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Seeing as we're both already here, I will let you come eat with me." He said with a self-important tone. "Girls used to clamour over each other for such an opportunity."

I frowned. I was hungry, but I wasn't sure I would be able to keep up with the man in things other than fashion.

"I think Rio said you liked herb soup?" He asked.

I straightened and nodded.

"We can eat and then get back to work." He said. I followed him out.

It was a small sprint from the Tailor's to the Salon. We ate in silence. He looked at me and his brow creased. "That rain really has done something to your hair."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Really you should be more concerned. A girl's hair is her life!" He insisted, "You've never actually been to my salon have you?"

"I don't care much for hair salons." I admitted, "I'm ticklish and a shiver runs down my spine when my hair is touched."

"Nonsense! Let me fix it." He cleaned his glasses, "I won't be able to concentrate when we get back to work if my colleague's hair is frizzy. I have magic hands I promise."

I reluctantly followed the man downstairs he patted one of the chairs and I sat. I watched him through the mirror as he examined the back of my head intently, just like how I look at a new piece of fabric.

He began to experimentally run his hands through it, "Soft." He said in some awe and shook his head, "It's in very good shape. I can see you take good care of it, unlike a certain farmer."

He took out some glossing cream and began to massage. _Like I told him, shivers_.

Rio's POV

I sat up from the couch in a jolt. Something has changed, I feel somehow important again. These last couple days after the rainstorm I felt out of it. Like there was no story to tell, but not today! I turned off the tv as there was a knock at the door, followed by a, "eh, who am I kidding." Neil walked in and dropped onto the couch.

"What's up?" I asked sitting back down.

"Have you been looking at the files from Tina?" He asked.

"Yeah! I did it properly this time and everything!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have anything for Michelle and Rod?" He reclined further into the couch and swung one leg over the other, "he won't leave me alone about her, I swear he's needier than the puppies he sells."

I pulled out my notes, "Honestly, there isn't much at all. They like cats. Really the problem isn't what the two have in common since Rod is already pretty enamored. The problem is what can Michelle see in Rod."

"You're getting better at this." Said Neil in surprise.

I grinned at the compliment, "Really she's a performer who likes the spotlight and being admired, I think she will like just about anyone who would put her up on a pedestal. So I'd say they're pretty good for one and other."

He nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called, Yuri and Allen entered.

"Rio." Said Yuri, "Will you… model our dress… for the contest?"

"Me?" I blushed, "Really? Wouldn't Felicity or Michelle do better?"

"… They said no." She said.

Neil laughed, "So you aren't even their second choice!" I was going to hit him. I sooo wanted to hit him but I wouldn't give the girls from the sleepover that satisfaction.

"Rio would be the perfect model." Insisted Allen. He smiled at me. "She's a diamond in the rough, with my make-up and hair-styling and Yuri's dress she will be a princess." He winked at me. Neil scowled.

"Sure." I said quietly.

The two smiled. "That's great." Said Yuri. "I will tell you… when I need you for fittings and measurements." With that they left.

"I didn't think you'd actually say yes." Said Neil.

I held my head, "Gahhh! I didn't plan to either. In case you haven't noticed, I have a problem with saying 'no'. Thus the farm, the restoration plans, etc."

Neil grinned sadistically, "I can't wait to see them jam you into whatever monstrosity that is the product of modern fashion."

"It can't be that bad." I said nervously, "this is the Yuri-Allen dream team."

"We'll see." He answered. "Have you prepared to go to my family's place?"

"In case you haven't noticed," I said in annoyance, "You and I are the only ones who know anything about farm animals. It will be hard to get someone to take care of the farm."

"What about Dunhill?" He asked.

"And what's my excuse?" I asked.

"You rebuilt his entire town, I think it's safe to say he owes you one." He said.

I slouched. I was starting to get the feeling that calling Neil's dad really wasn't worth it. I snorted, _yeah right,_ the blackmail material I got from that loose-lipped man was without price. I glanced at Neil and felt the corners up my lips slide up deviously. Maybe they had photo albums? He might regret to have invited me yet.

* * *

**Ya know, I had this one gag all planned out. It would have been awesome but I realize that as fun as it is to occasionally lean on the fourth wall, maybe stick yer head out the window- it is not alright to Miley Cyrus it on a wrecking ball and bust it straight open. I was thinking it would be funny to stay in Yuri's POV for a while and have Rio come complaining to her that it's been three days and the story's still in Yuri's point of view and that RIO is the main character. Meanwhile everyone else looks on with confusion.**

**Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that good stuff. Happy Late Easter if you celebrate that, happy long weekend otherwise and if you're in a country that doesn't give you the four day weekend, happy day. You know what, happy day to everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear friends. New chapter. Yeah. **

**I love writing for you guys of the RioxNeil shippers. Honestly. There's a lot less of us so I read your stories and you read mine and its like we all know each other like a big family. A weird family who has never actually seen each other's faces. Anyway RioxNeil all the way!**

**Thanks for all the comments! They make my day. **

* * *

I sat with Neil at the back of the bus. The back of the bus is the best, even elementary schoolers know that. Occasionally the rickety contraption would hit a bump and the whole bus, the back in particular, would bounce up and down. I would laugh and Neil would give me that irritated yet pleading look to stop embarrassing him.

My patience isn't so great though. Eventually even the bumps seemed like a whole lot less fun and boredom kicked in. I leaned my head against the window uncomfortably and breathed against the glass. It was getting colder and my breath gathered and condensed onto the window.

"Neil." I whined.

"For the last time." He said in annoyance, "we're not there yet."

"Tell me a joke." I said suddenly.

"No." He said.

"A story?" I tried.

"No." He repeated.

"You're no fun." I sighed and began to draw on the window with my pinky. I started with a stick person, then another. An hour in and I had an army. Neil had fallen asleep so he didn't notice when I got up and began moving to other windows on the near-empty bus. I boy sat with his mother on the other side. He watched me with curiosity. I had filled the entire side so returned to my seat, crawling over Neil in the process. All I can say is he is a deep sleeper.

I wondered if I could do something to him in his sleep. I grinned evilly and he suddenly woke up as if his survival instincts had kicked in. He looked out the window and noticed the stick people. I watched his gaze slowly scan the bus and to each of my individual stick-man platoons. He didn't smile, that was to be expected. He didn't even comment. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, what was the point in all that if I couldn't even get a rise out of him?

"We're almost there." He said.

I quickly wiped away some of the fog on the window destroying a fraction of my men in the process. Their brave sacrifice would never be forgotten.

The bus was running along the ocean front. The mild-cold temperature caused a layer of fog to lie over the water and roll over the road. There were no nearby buildings. Well, the occasional barn from farms not nearly as vibrant as my own.

"I see cows!" I said in delight as we passed by a pasture.

"Rio, you're a farmer. You see cows every day." He said, baffled at my excitement.

"But not those cows!" I protested. "I love cows."

"I can tell." He responded, "You wear a cow-print hat after all."

"Ah." I said taking off the hat to look at it. "This is my Dipsy hat."

"Dipsy hat?" He asked.

"Yeah, like the green teletubby's hat!" I clapped, "Hat, hathaaat, Hat hat,haaat!"

"You need help." He said.

I looked at the fine stenson in my hands, "Dipsy's hat. Fancy that?" I said mimicking the narrator in the show and put it back on.

The bus came to a shuddering stop and Neil grabbed my wrist. "We need to get you out of here. I think you need some air."

We stepped of the bus and I held my nose. "You lived here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said ruefully, "it's a fishing town. You'll have to get used to the smell."

We walked up the dusty town's one road. A sign that was beginning to decay from the long exposure to sea breeze read, "White Waters Bay".

"Not very lively is it?" I asked.

"It never is during the day." He said, "Everyone's out on the boats."

We approached a relatively large white house with a huge but mismanaged yard. He opened the rusty gate. "He we are." He said with little flourish.

Upon closer inspection the white paint was beginning to peel showing the brown wood underneath. Neil was about to ring the doorbell when a large resounding bark caused his hand to stop. We turned around and a HUGE dog was lumbering towards us.

"WHAT THE WHAT WHAT?! IS THAT A BEAR?!" I cried, jumping back into the wall.

The dog leaped onto Neil easily putting either paw on his shoulders, he fell onto the ground and the dog began to lick his face. I watched in shock as he began to laugh.

The dog backed off and the giant smile on Neil's face disappeared as he noticed me watching. "Er. This is Tobie." He said in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Tobie." I said jokingly holding out my hand. The giant dog stared at me with his droopy eyes for a moment and then put his paw in my hand. "Oh my gosh." I said. I hugged the dog around his neck and buried the side of my face into his fur looking at Neil. "I love him."

"That was fast." Said a voice. We turned to the now open front door. Four girls stood watching us in delight. In a flash they attacked Neil. He was less enthusiastic this time.

"Get off me!" He yelled, trying to shove them off. Their interest shifted to me, and I shivered.

"Rio!" One said in delight, "It's Rio right!"

"Kyaa! She's so pretty! I thought she'd have to be ugly." Said another.

"I like your Dipsy hat!"

I froze and turned to the last speaker, a girl in overalls with red hair. I clamped my hands around hers. "You get me."

"I'm Ann." She grinned.

"Pleasure is mine." I said nobly taking off my hat and bowing. The other's quickly shoved her out of the way.

"I'm Gwen." Said a blonde.

"Karen." Said a brunette.

"Natalie." Said the last, a girl with pink hair. Wow, I would love to do some punnett squares to see how this family could possibly all be blood related.

We were shuffled inside and me and Neil were forced together on the sofa. They twittered off and I whispered to Neil. "You know, there isn't any reason for us not to clear up misunderstandings here. Tell them we're not dating."

Neil nodded.

The girls returned to the room with an orange haired man with an awesome mustache.

"That's the type of facial hair you could grow out?" I asked nudging Neil, "Why would you squander this genetic gift!"

Natalie laughed. "He tried to once. We pinned his down and shaved it."

Gwen grinned, "The baby wanted to show us he was a man."

Karen smiled darkly, "that night Neilina May Beth was put into a maid photoshoot.

"Pictures?" I asked holding my hands out and widening my eyes. Neil put a hand to his face.

"GIRLS!" Said the man. "Not in front of his girlfriend. Sheesh, one of you finally has the chance to give me grandchildren! Don't scare the girl off."

I gulped, grandchildren? "Well actually, funny story-" I started.

Karen interrupted me. "But seriously, who thought it would be grumpy Neil of all people to start dating first?"

"All the guys in town are terrified of you four." Mumbled Neil.

"Well at least it made dad happy." Said Ann with a smile. "You know he was actually really sick but when Rio called and said she was his girlfriend he perked right up!"

"We were so worried for a while!" Said Gwen.

"I have to be healthy if I want to see future grandchildren." Said his father. He froze, "Oh look at me! I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Doug! Neil's father."

"It's nice to meet you in person Doug." I said nervously.

"No." He said, "Call me dad or father."

"Okay… Dad." I said. I glanced at Neil and we exchanged a look. If I told 'father' that we weren't dating would he die right then and there? He shook his head as if to say, 'not a word.' I nodded.

We ate dinner, talked, poked at Neil and the time flew.

"Wow. This late already?" I asked. "I'm actually really tired."

Ann yawned, "You're right it's bed time."

They all began to disperse and I lifted my arm feebly. _Wait_. I called in my head. These were always the awkward parts of visiting people. Where do I sleep? Is it presumptuous to ask? Did we ever even officially say I was staying over?

"You can sleep on the couch." Said Neil. "We don't have any guest bedrooms."

Doug laughed. "Nonsense Neil! You're dating, and both grown-ups! Let her stay in your room."

We both turned red. "I uh-" I began. I had nothing, not a single reason to say no. "Fine."

We stepped into his room. It was soo Neil. Half animal posters, half posters of bands I didn't know.

He coughed awkwardly. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said collecting some things and exiting. I sat on the bed. The giant bed. Why was his bed so big? I was grateful anyway. Less chance of contact.

I sighed and began to get ready. I took off my overalls and shirt and began routing through my back pack. The door suddenly opened again. "Forgot something." Mumbled Neil. He noticed me and without breaking his stride smirked, got his things and walked out.

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Actually I'd wait until he got back before I blew up. I quickly put on my pajamas and waited. He came back a bit later. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on! Objectively, I'd say I'm pretty attractive! If this situation HAS to happen, I'm supposed to go 'KYYYYAAAAAA!" The you blush and quickly leave! Then we act awkward for the next couple days!" I yelled.

He snorted, "What kind of guy would be embarrassed to see you in your granny panties?"

He finally draw all of my patience, I gave him a punch to the gut and he fell back. "I grew up in a house of guys! They'd make fun of me if I had girly underwear!"

He smiled and I looked at him weirdly. "Are you… smiling?"

"You punched me." He said.

I looked at him like he was diseased. "Eww gross. Neil are you… M?"

He blushed and scowled. "No! It's just you used to always hit me and then you didn't! I thought there might be something wrong!"

I looked away and blushed as well "oh I uh-" I noticed five sets of eyes peeking around the door.

Neil looked at them it surprise. "What are you doing?!" He asked his entire peeking family.

"Sorry." Said Ann rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly. "It's just… wow. You have a girlfriend. We had to see it to believe it."

Karen giggled. "Isn't it cute how they still blush?"

Neil grimaced and closed the door on them- none too gently. I heard grumbling outside as they all went back to their respective rooms. Then there was a scratching at the door and he reopened it. The bear-dog trotted in.

"Hello Tobie!" He said happily. "Did you miss me boy? I missed you." He said earnestly rubbing the dog's face. The dog stuck out his tongue. "Come on boy." He said. "Let's go to bed." The dog hopped onto the bed. I watched in wonder. "Where do I sleep?" I asked lamely.

"You sleep on the other side of Tobie." he said sternly. I nodded and got under the covers. "Don't even think of coming on my side of the dog!" He told me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said dryly.

* * *

**Yeah. I didn't feel like making OCs so I just used a bunch of characters from other harvest moon games. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have nothing to think to say here. Well after writing about teletubbies last chapter I felt the urge to watch some youtube clips. Teletubbies is awesome, I actually think it gets funnier as you get older. Dipsy is my new favorite character ever, what with his wicked dance moves. Look up Gangster Dipsey on youtube, I dare you.**

** Thanks for all the nice reviews and for reading this far into my story. I'm trying to make this sound less like a script but in the end I'm more of a film maker than a writer. It does not help that we only read plays in school.**

**I love Tobie, maybe more than any other character in this story but who doesn't love those gentle giant dogs?**

* * *

I felt something gooey and warm on my face. I opened my eyes to see a massive monster on top of me. Its tongue was hanging out of its mouth and it panted happily. Another pool of drool fell from over it's flabby lips and I quickly ducked my head sideways, narrowly dodging the stream as it splashed onto the pillow. "Yuck." I said.

I attempted to sit up and the dog backed up to give me room. He sat on my legs and I cringed, "Wow you are a heavy puppy aren't you?" I mumbled. He barked as I absentmindedly stroked some of the thick fur on his neck.

The faint laughter came from beside me and I looked over in surprise. Neil was up too and he reached over to the dog and flapped his ears. I smiled slightly, it was kinda' nice seeing the animal dealer in a good mood. He might even be considered attractive when he wasn't scowling. I mentally berated myself, this was just a natural hormonal reaction from being stuck together too long, in the same bed no less.

"He likes you." Neil said.

"Yup. Nothing says love like slobber." I agreed.

The door burst open and there was a flash followed by a "rise and shine lovebirds!"

Karen frowned as the picture slid out of the polaroid camera. "Aww, I thought you guys would be cuddling or something." She began the shake the paper and she glanced at the picture, "what a boring couple."

Neil growled and stalked out of the room. "Well the dog's gone." I said and turned to Tobie, "Now its just you and me." I said scratching under his chin.

"Still," said Karen. "Can I take a picture or what?"

She handed it to me. I glanced at it. Somehow it was taken a fraction before we noticed her. My hair looked slightly tousled, a slobber stain running down the side of my shirt. The giant black Newfie sat beside me looking perfectly content as Neil affectionately pet him. The same smile I was admiring was plastered on his face.

She leaned in close. "You can keep it if you want." She said in a knowing tone.

My cheeks felt hot, "No it's fine!"

She was already leaving and waved at me, glancing from from behind her shoulder. "Think of it as a gift."

I scowled and stashed it in my pack. I locked the door this time and got ready for the day.

"So how long will you guys be staying?" Asked Ann at the breakfast table.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Said Neil gruffly.

Gwen pouted, "Aw come on! We haven't seen you for three years and you're leaving so soon?"

"I have to work, and Rio has the farm." He said simply.

"You have a farm?" Asked Natalie curiously.

"Yup." I answered.

Karen squealed, "isn't she just perfect for Neil?!"

I hide my look of disgust. Yeah right Neil and I? Animals are all we have in common, couldn't they see we were polar opposites? The breakfast went on with them trying to pry all sorts of information out of our private lives. Neil would snap, I would laugh nervously. I'm pretty sure Doug hinted at marriage and grandchildren at least seven more times. Finally Neil, entirely fed up, stood suddenly and grabbed me by the wrist.

"We're taking Tobie for a walk." He said.

Ann and Karen pouted but I was dragged from the table.

* * *

The giant dog trotted happily alongside us.

"This is so embarrassing." He said in annoyance.

"Aww come on Honey." I said jokingly.

"This is your fault!" He snapped. "Imagine if I called YOUR dad!"

I laughed. "Go ahead."

He looked at me in surprise and I let my eyes narrow, "Just be warned, I got a friendly valentine in grade one. My brothers didn't take too kindly to that. The boy never spoke to me again, he'd grow reeeaaalll pale when he saw me and scurry off like a frightened mouse… I never did get another valentine…" I said sadly.

Neil took a side step away from me but I stepped closer to him and linked arms. "Maybe I _should_ call home and tell them that I'm off meeting a guy's family."

"Don't you dare." He growled shaking his arm slightly to get me off.

"Is that Neil?" I heard a voice say in disbelief.

Neil seemed to immediately recognise it and swerved us left in the opposite direction. He appeared to be pretending he didn't hear them.

"It has to be! That's Tobie beside them." Said another voice. "Hey Neil!"

Neil ducked his head slightly and kept walking. I grinned and whirled around. "Neil are these your friends?"

He sent me a betrayed look and turned to see the two men rushing over. Both had tan skin and wore bandannas.

"Hey Neil! It's me Denny! We went to school together." Said one with a bird on his shoulder.

The other one rushed into his personal space and Neil looked downright offended, "and it's me Kai! Your best friend! Remember?" He asked pointing to himself excitedly.

Neil glared at him and the man grinned, "wow it really is Neil!"

Kai turned his attention to me, did a double take and gently lifted my hand "And who is this lovely lady?" He planted a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. I blushed, this was certainly a new situation for me.

Neil whacked his hand away from me, "Rio." He said gruffly.

"Rio." Kai said rolling the R.

Denny rolled his eyes, "Come on Kai, the fish are biting and we're missing it." He grabbed the man by the collar and hauled him off. He stopped, thought over something, and turned around. "If you guys are still in town tonight you should come over to the pub."

Neil opened his mouth to say no but I nodded, "will do!"

The pair left and I turned to Neil, "the pub? Which pub?"

"There's only one." He sighed.

* * *

We entered the bar and sat at the counter. Ann walked over from the other side. "Hey guys!"

"You work here?" I asked in surprise.

"Neil didn't tell you?" asked Ann, "Dad owns this pub. Natalie, Gwen and I work here, and well, Karen drinks here."

As if on cue Karen slunk in and took the stool next to us. "The usual!" She cheered slamming the desk.

"Coming right up!" Laughed Ann.

I looked around. The lighting was dim and the bar was packed. It was as if the entire town was in the small building, six tired and weary men to a booth. All spoke in a faint low mummer that drowned out the music playing from the jukebox. They all seemed exhausted from their day out on the water.

The door opened with a chime and the first man hollered "KAI AND DENNY IN THE HOUSE!"

"It's the purple bandanna brigade!" I cheered as they came over and pulled up stools. I frowned and put a finger to my chin, "but then there's only two of you… and a brigade is generally at least a few battalions with supporting elements. Approximately three bus windows at least." I nodded with the sound math referring to my abandoned army on the bus, probably all wiped out from the morning condensation. _Hopefully_ all wiped out. The last thing I needed was for a survivor to go all city hunter on me like in that Korean drama.

Denny laughed, "Well I'd say someone's had enough to drink for the night!"

Neil grimaced, "She hasn't even drank anything yet, she's just always like this."

"Don't put down your cute girlfriend right in front of her." Giggled Karen flicking the side of his head. Neil winced and glared at her.

Kai put a hand to his head in silence disbelief, "girlfriend?" He looked at Denny desperately, "girlfriend? Neil?!"

He slowly got up from the stool and went into fetal position on the floor. "Neil has a girlfriend and I'm single. Tell me, look outside right now! Are there pigs flying? Pinch me. Am I dreaming a horrible, horrible nightmare?"

Gwen who was carrying drinks skirted around him and laughed, "Such a drama queen."

Ann ignored him and wiped the counter top with a rag, "So what will it be?"

"Just beer." Neil muttered.

"So here I have the unique opportunity of having Neil's family and childhood friends all in one room." I grinned, "So what was he like as a kid?"

Neil frowned, "Actually Ann, I'm going to need something a little stronger."

The night had worn on, and Karen waved her half-empty mug. "And you know, he was the cutest little boy. He was so quiet all the time and had this blank expression- and the animals! Oh my gosh, he always came home with abandoned or orphaned animals!" She laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world and shook as she put her head down on the table.

"Remember the bear cub?" Asked Ann.

"Or the harbour seal." Added Karen through fits of giggles.

"And then there's Tobie, of course he found that puppy in highschool." Said Natalie carrying an empty tray of dishes to the sink. "That was the first time dad actually let him keep a pet though."

I looked over at Neil who was just quietly tuning us out. He was on what was probably his third drink and he was more than happy to stay in his own little bubble.

It was getting a little late and it wasn't much fun teasing the blonde if he was just going to ignore me.

Kai had recovered from his woes and had gotten awfully drunk. He laughed and put an arm around me, "That guy." He said motioning at Neil and then turning to Denny, "and that guy were my bestest friends in the whole wide world."

I laughed nervously but he was too close for my comfort.

"He was so crabby and not a lot of people talked to him but the ladies all loved him even though he ignored them, how unfair is that?!" He slurred, "and then in highschool he got that giant dog-bear-thing to chase off his unwanted admirers."

I felt a hand pull me away from Kai. Neil's arm went around my waist holding me away from the sailor. Ann giggled as I blushed, "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked trying to flail out of his grip.

"He gets really quiet and possessive when his drunk." She laughed, "a little clingy too."

I tried to step away and managed to untangle myself from his grasp. His expression was that of a stomped on puppy.

"Usually he clings to us," Said Gwen, "sometimes Tobie, but never anyone out of the family, you should feel honoured Rio."

I wasn't listening to her, I continued to try to resist that look he was shooting. I had figured alcohol never affected much other than my motor skills, probably because I never had many inhibitions in the first place but maybe I was getting a little soft. I almost wanted to go over and hug that poor wounded animal. I had to remind myself that that was Neil. Grumpy Neil. Sourpuss Neil. With his annoying smirks and angry glares. Ah great, now I wanted to punch him instead.

Anyway, he was wasted. He would have to be to want to hug me. "I think _sweety_ and I are going to have to call it a night." I said. I smiled at Kai and Denny, "it was nice meeting you guys." I also said bye to the bar maids and pat the unconscious Karen who was snoring on the counter.

I was a little unsteady, as was my companion. He gripped the strap of my overalls like a three year old afraid that his mom was going to leave and I shook my head in disbelief. If we ever got into another argument all I had to do was give him some alcohol. I had always assumed he was the kind of guy who was grumpy and unsocial without beer and even worse with it.

He was beginning to sober up with the walk and had let go of me. "What am I doing?" He asked in disbelief. I checked my watch, "I guess the magic wears off at midnight." I sighed.

The dog greeted us at the door. It was hard enough to keep my balance without Tobie jumping around us. I somehow made it to the room and sat on the end of the bed. "I can't wait to see my cows tomorrow." I said sleepily, "and my fluffy, fluffy sheep."

Neil nodded, "I'm glad to get out of here, at least nothing happened on this trip that would be a blow to my sanity. Something ALWAYS happens in this house, every visit."

Tobie still excited by our coming home jumped in front of Neil again, this time he caught him off guard. Neil fell forwards on top of me, he tried to catch himself but only succeeded in pinning me down and well, lips hit lips.

The alcohol in my brain made it take a second for me to process what was happening. All I could see was the equally shocked red eyes staring down at me. Then suddenly, things started moving in real time again. Neil frantically moved back, "EVERY DARN TIME I VISIT THIS HOUSE!" He yelled facing the wall away from me.

I laughed a little unsettled, "That didn't just happen did it? That kind of thing only happens in really cliché manga right?"

I grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and shook frantically, "NOTHING HAPPENED RIGHT?!"

His face was redder than I had ever seen it and he nodded letting out a barely coherent, "Nothing happened."

"Yeah," I agreed, "You were just being a clutz and you fell down and we headbutted with our faces."

Glad to have that resolved we settled down into the bed. This time Tobie did not come up. I guess he realized he did something bad and was in the dog-house. Pun intended.

Still, I wished he was there. This time there was nothing between me and Neil. I turned one way, he turned the other and it was a very long night of wishing I could just fade away into nothing. I mean, my own sidekick! You don't see Batman kissing Robin or Shaggy kissing Scooby. This was revolting. The rating on this story should change. Still, I was feeling guilty to admit that I could hear my heart reverberating in my ears and I thought about his lips at least twice that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright-y-o, back again. I realize I have comply forgotten to do a disclaimer, so I'll do one now and say it counts for the previous chapters too.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Harvest moon franchise or the characters presented in this story nor have I ever had claim to ownership. This is merely a fan-made story.**

* * *

My vision was a little blurry when I opened my eyes. I blinked twice and could make out a vast wheat field in front of me. My lips parted slightly and I leaned forward, it was such a delicious golden colour.

Then the field jerked back and I blinked, not awake enough to be all that surprised. Oh. That wasn't wheat, that was Neil's head.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" He asked in shock.

"I dreamt I was a cow." I said sleepily, "And I was eating lots of hay… it tasted like pillow."

He sighed and mumbled some words of encouragement to himself something like, "going home today.."

I shrugged and nestled back into the warm covers it had been a late night out on the town and I was used to a ten-at-the-latest bedtime. Neil watched on impatiently, "Come on Rio, the sooner you get up the sooner we can get out of here."

I mumbled incoherently. It was cold in the room so I rolled to the other side of the bed and he hopped off in surprise to avoid getting barreled into. I had shrouded myself in blanket, I was a blanket burrito, sticking a hand out of the wrap to hold the edge of the blanket in place, I inched back to my pocket of warmness on the bed like a caterpillar.

There was a silence, I didn't bother to turn and look but I knew the sour animal dealer well enough to know that he was probably making some sort of gesture of exasperation and deciding his next move.

"You really have no reservations sleeping in a guy's bed do you?" He asked.

"What guy?" I asked.

A sudden force tugged at my blanket burrito and I rolled twice on the spot as it disappeared from around me, I was left sprawled out on the sheets. "It's too cold." I complained and curled into a ball.

"Well it is the first day of winter." He said matter of factly, holding the blanket he stole from me.

I jumped up, "MY CROPS!" I cried but then realized I had already harvested everything that was in my fields. I looked back at the bed ruefully but was already up and awake.

I actually had slept in, emerging from the room I could see everyone minus Karen was already half-way through their breakfast. The table was strangely solemn for the vibrant family I had noticed as I took my seat.

"Our baby brother is leaving again." Gwen whimpered.

"Why can't you just find work here?" Asked Ann.

"Because you all insist on torturing me whenever I'm here." Neil snapped as he took his place beside me.

"We didn't even do anything to you this time." Natalie crossed her arms defensively, "though that could be changed."

He scowled, "Didn't do anything? Look at all the blackmail material you've given Rio."

I was actually taken aback, is that really all he thought of me? I laughed slightly, "You know, I haven't made it my life's mission to make your life miserable. Maybe I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Why?" He asked not even attempting to hide his incredulity.

I smiled and in a small gesture of affection, rest my head on his shoulder, "Because you're my friend- that's a boy, boyfriend." I corrected.

Oh goddess his shoulder was boney, it was like it was trying to impale my head. Committing to the moment I rested there and hoped Neil would someday realize what a super amazingly awesome friend I was.

The girls cooed and I took that as my opportunity to act embarrassed and part from his unblunted, sharp-edged laterally projecting accumulation of bone, joint, tissue and what I could only assume was knife blades that he called his shoulder. Not a cuddly guy.

He check his watch, "the bus will be leaving soon." He said.

I nodded and stood up from the table.

Doug bowed his head sadly, "I'm going to miss… My darling daughter in law-"

"We not engaged." We both protested simultaneously.

Doug laughed good-heartedly, "I know but Neil, I doubt you'll ever have another chance you being you. It doesn't look like your sisters have any intention of settling down either, so I'm staking all my hopes on you. If you let her go I'm disowning you."

I laughed but it died out as I realized he may not be joking. "Well we better be off. Stay hot, keep cool. Give Karen a hug for me when she wakes up, or some hang-over pills- she might appreciate that more." I waved.

A whimpering stopped us in our tracks out the door. Tobie looked up with puppy-dog eyes.

"He's going to miss you." Said Natalie.

"He's always waiting for you to come home." Added Ann

"He's happiest when you're around." Edged Gwen.

Neil frowned. Oh for Goddess's sake, did I have to spell it out for him? "They're telling you to take the dog." I said.

"But I don't have a yard or anywhere for him to play." He protested.

"I have a farm." I said dryly, "just ask."

Neil bit his lip and looked at me and to his dog. "Rio, would you let Tobie… Roam around your farm?"

I smiled, "Of course!" Neil, it being one of those rare occasions, smiled back.

"Aww come on just kiss already." Mumbled a half-dead Karen who had choose this moment to emerge from the dim sanctuary of her room.

We both froze.

"Yeah you _are_ dating after all." Gwen grinned.

Ann cupped her face and squealed, "I want to see it at least once."

I exchanged a look with Neil and we both nodded. It was decided, it was the only option.

We turned tail and booked it out of the house, Neil whistled and Tobie followed gleefully.

"You children!" Called Ann.

I turned around still running and waved, "Bye everyone! You're totally invited to the wedding!"

"Rio!" Hissed Neil but I simply laughed and we ran until the house was out of sight.

Finally given the chance to actually take in the surroundings I sighed, "There's snow everywhere. How is there snow everywhere? Did it even snow after whatever ungodly hour it was we got into the house?" I threw up my hands in vexation, "No matter what there is always snow on the first day of winter! I tried to stay up and watch for snow last year. I gave up at five in the morning, went to bed, got up and six and BAM!" I said kicking up a bit of the fluffy white stuff for emphasis, "Snow everywhere!"

"That's just how it is." He shrugged. Why do people never question anything?

We trudged onwards to the bus stop. The bus eventually came where Tobie was let on with a disapproving look from the driver. Once again we took the back of the bus and Tobie filled the two seats in front of us.

"Hey Rio." Neil started after some pause.

"Yessir?" I asked.

He looked oddly embarrassed and turned away from me to look out of one of the other windows, "What you said… about us being friends."

"We're not?" I tilted my head.

"Are we?" He asked.

I frowned "Well I certainly thought so but if you don't-"

"Wecanbe." He blurted suddenly and I laughed. He was so awkward sometimes it was endearing.

"Well then I guess we are." I smiled.

The sun was already half way through the sky when I ran onto my farm. Hopping the fence I embraced each of my animals. "I'm home!" I cried. My timid alpaca stepped over and I buried my face in her fur, "Did you miss me as much as I missed you girl?"

She walked away and I slumped, "What forgot me after just a few days? Scooter you fickle lady!" She continued to walk away, my heart was breaking really. I surveyed the farm, off course my bees would all have been killed in the frost, my apple trees up on the hill were bare too. Winters sure were bleak. I heard and bark and Tobie came running into the farm and rolled in the snow. Laughter that was way too happy to be Neil's was heard.

Rod was with the before mentioned, Neil trailing behind him. "That's not like any dog I've ever sold." He said, "If I put it in with the horses it might eat them!"

Two more people came in through the farm entrance, busy day.

Rod wiggled his eyebrows, "Why it's Allen and Yuri." A playful grin spread across his face, "Out on a date?" He called.

"Bite me." Allen responded a type of answer he'd only give his best friend. "Rio! Our model's back!" He said grandly.

Yuri spared no words she just began to haul me off, "Woah, woah, where's the fire chief?" I protested at least wishing she'd let go of my scarf so I didn't have to stumble along.

"I made the inner lining and had to wait all weekend to size it on you." She said. Allen followed.

"She was restless the whole time. Rio how could you disappear off with your boyfriend and forsake this poor lamb?" He asked.

Yuri somehow had the strength to pull me all the way to the tailor's.

She shoved me right into the dressing room then, with a thought, shoved Allen out. He protested jokingly.

"Put this on." She said handing me a bundle of fabric. I nodded and awkwardly switched over wishing I had a little more privacy.

The fabric hung on me loosely and I could only look down in bafflement. It was hard to imagine it becoming anything but Yuri seemed pleased so I didn't comment. In fact, she nodded her head approvingly. "I just need to pin some places today." She told me.

"Sure." I said. I watched on as she tugged at various pieces of fabric.

"You went somewhere with Neil." She said suddenly I almost didn't hear her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, his dad's place." I said distractedly.

The tugging stopped and I looked down at the crouched tailor. She was looking back up with that irkingly "knowing" smile. "It's not like that", I said quickly.

"…Sure." She said and began to work again.

I simpered, "So how have you and Allen been doing?" I asked.

"The design is done, I'll show you after this." She said.

"No," I watched her carefully, "I mean how are _you and Allen_ _doing_?" I cringed as a pin gabbed into my side.

"Ah sorry." She said in a way that sounded almost flustered, a bit of pink highlighted her cheeks. I would have to tell Neil about this good development later. She finished up and I changed back into clothes, happy to be back into the comfort of multi-layered clothing.

Yuri wrote down a couple notes about her pins so she wouldn't forget and then she smiled, "Would you like to see the design?"

I nodded and She led me into the other room where Allen was waiting. She rummaged through her files until she pulled out a single sheet of paper. "…This is it." She said quietly and handed it to me.

The dress was gorgeous, the type you might even see movie stars wear on the red carpet and I suddenly felt a little self-conscious. "It's nice." I said, "I'm actually a little embarrassed, I've never actually worn a dress before."

Allen and Yuri stared at me as if I had just admitted to murder. "It's embarrassing!" I defended, "My brothers would have laughed at me for weeks! Trying to be girly and all."

Allen placed two hands on my shoulders, "But Rio sweety, it's every girl's privilege to have a magic night in a beautiful dress!"

Yuri smiled gently and gestured to the design now on the table, "She'll have her chance now."

Allen grinned and walked behind the tailor and leaned over her shoulder, "It's beautiful, we're sure to win." His slyness gave way to sincerity when she turned to face him and beamed.

"When that happens…" He started, "Go out with me."

My jaw dropped. This was perhaps the most convenient developments of all time.

Yuri nodded quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I am in the middle of exams. Yes I have updated twice in this short time frame. Yes I bombed my nuclear and quantum physics paper (pun intended) because I taught myself the morning of. Yes I am a waste of life itself. **

**-Umbreonix**

* * *

_"When that happens…" He started, "Go out with me."_

_My jaw dropped. This was perhaps the most convenient developments of all time._

_Yuri nodded quietly. _

"Did that really happen?" Asked Neil in his nonchalant tone. As usual he sat in the spot at my dining table that had unspokenly become his.

"Yeah it was a total surprise." I said and leaned back in my own chair experimentally balancing it on two legs before it fell back forward.

He looked up a little hopeful, "In that case this might actually work. Yuri and Allen certainly have the potential to win the only problem is…" His gaze quickly snapped to me and his eyes narrowed. A defeated shadow hung over his face.

My lips twitched, "Why are you looking at me?" I asked lowly.

"I wonder if they should have asked you to be their model." He sighed.

I was about to murder him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Knowing you…" He counted on his fingers, "you'll either: fall on the walkway, not sleep for a week and come to the show as a skeleton, be too embarrassed to be seen wearing a dress and hole yourself up in the change room or show up all scratched up from the mines."

Each point stabbed into me. I refused to admit the jerk right but they certainly sounded like things that might happen. My lips quivered, "WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" I cried and launched myself at him over the table.

His arms flailed back, "GAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled in a panic.

"I'M GOING TO MESS IT ALL UP!" I cried into his coat.

Still flustered he pet my head awkwardly, "It'll be fine…. Probably." He looked away on that last word. I quickly discarded him and looked determinedly into the distance clenching a fist. "It _will_ be okay!" I announced. Yes I just needed to prepare, the show was less than two weeks away so I didn't have a second to spare! I quickly threw on my coat and boots and ran out the door, leaving behind a very confused Neil.

I returned hours later to my humble abode after rushing off to the neighbouring town's library and dropped the stack of books and tapes on modeling onto the couch. It was time to get serious. Later that day I was invited out to Clement's by the girls.

There was a round of squeals at the corner table. Yuri looked away with a slight blush. Michelle cried and buried her face into her fellow pink haired friend's shoulder. "My little Yuri is growing up!"

"He really asked you out? Oh this is amazing!" Felicity said warmly placing her hands together in delight.

Tina's eyes spiraled and I couldn't help but think she looked like a dog about to go foamy at the mouth, "This is headline news!" She spluttered. Iroha just sort of smiled, being not one to make a scene.

Yuri coughed into her fist nervously, "It's only when and if we win."

Tina clamped Yuri's hands, "Don't worry I thoroughly looked into each contestant! You're the best."

We all gave Tina a fearful look, there had to be at least a hundred people.

"… I was so surprised" admitted Yuri and fiddled with her napkin, "I've always just kind of gone at my own pace, I'm not really gentle like Felicity, or extravagant like Michelle or selfless like Rio." She said this next part as if admitting a deep secret, "and I tend to just daydream."

Michelle shook her head wildly her curly twin tails bouncing, "No Yuri! You're adorable!" She twirled a spoon in her hand, "I'm not that special, it's just all the pink and magic."

Felicity nodded, "I'm not gentle at all." She said with a soft smile then it darkened a few shades, "My gourmet reviews often make grown men cry." The table all turned to me now to reassure Yuri.

"I..." I began and they all leaned in expectantly. I blushed at the difficulty of what I was about to admit. "I'm really selfish!" I blurted. Twiddling my fingers I looked down. "You know how weird the town layout is?" I asked. "It's because when I was making the houses I'd just look for a random spot without many trees so I wouldn't have to work as hard." I bit my lip and wondered if I should continue. "And all the houses face south because I get dizzy entering houses facing north." (Author's note: Tell me I'm not the only one who did that in the game)

Finally looking up I noticed five angry faces glaring at me.

"Is that why I have to walk all the way across the village to get to work?" Asked Felicity icily. I reeled back in terror, she is still, without a doubt, the scariest of all of the bachelorettes even if, no, especially because she always smiles.

"That smile… Is a lie!" I cried and held the back of my head almost expecting something to hit me.

"I mean," she continued, "You'd think to put a restaurant right across from a hotel."

I quickly deterred from the conversation path and smiled at Yuri, "Anyway as you can see, none of us are perfect. You and Allen would be great together and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you win!"

**Four Days Later…**

Neil pried open the front door which was blocked by a table which I had moved out of the way for my practice run-way. "Rio what the heck, no one has seen you since lunch on Tuesday."

I looked at him blankly, "Tuesday… And when is it now?"

"SATURDAY!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

I panicked, "There's only a week left!"

He walked over to me, "What do you mean?"

"The show you idiot!" I cried, "I'm not ready!"

"What have you been doing to prepare?" He asked curiously.

"So far I've gone through the tv guide, taped any show related to modeling, read books on the basics, then the advanced steps- not neglecting my animals of course- and tried walking in shoes." I said gesturing down to my feet which were sporting some very high heels.

His brow creased, "Your feet are bleeding."

"Well I'm not used to the shoes, and I've been practicing the walk for five hours now." I admitted.

He frowned, "You're a complete mess."

I waved him off, "there'll be time to fix that later." He didn't listen and without warning heaved me over his shoulder. I might have resisted. But his shoulder was still incredibly boney and the wind was instantly knocked out of me.

He flung me into my bathroom and shut me in. I blinked and then tried to open the door but he held it shut. "I'm not letting you out until you clean yourself up." He said.

I had the suspicion that if I really tried, I could out-power him and force open the door but instead I decided to accept his rare gesture of concern and just take the shower. It's not like I wanted to destroy the little manly pride he had left after eighteen years with his family.

I emerged later and grudgingly admitted that I felt a little better. He continued to look at me suspiciously, "When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because I know you." He growled, "You only ever do something for your body when you're on the brink of passing out." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. It actually might have been awhile since I ate. Sometimes I just forgot about those kinds of things.

Neil grabbed a fistful of his hair in defeat, "I knew it, talk about a one-track mind." He walked to the front door and looked back in annoyance. "Grab your coat we're going to eat."

I nodded and walked over to where my coat was hung ignoring the pain in my feet. Suddenly walking without the heels was dizzying. "You're limping." He sighed and removed himself from the doorway. He walked over to the kitchen instead tapping the couch on the way. "Sit."

I complied and watched him in wonder and confusion. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's no helping it, I'll make something." He said looking through various drawers for the proper utensils.

"And _why_ are you doing all this?" I asked.

He stopped rummaging for a moment and continued facing away from me, "Because we're friends. Right?"

I suppressed a laugh. "Right."

I watched him pull out my recipe book and he crinkled his nose in distaste at the number of waterlogged and dirt stained papers I got from mining and fishing. "I'm not even going to ask." He said and started flipping through the book.

"Hey Neil." I said quietly.

He grunted.

"Do you think that it's wrong of us to be forcing all these people together?" I asked. "I feel selfish, it just seems like we're going through this not even sure if Yuri and Allen even good for each other."

His piercing red gaze slid up from the recipe book to meet my eyes. "It's fine, unlike you I actually have a clue to what I'm doing. Probably."

"So you know that they aren't just going to break up in a year? You know that we aren't going to end up responsible for breaking their hearts?" I asked.

"No." He said simply. "No one can see the future Rio, but as far as I can tell, Yuri and Allen are the only two for each other." He broke eye contact to walk over to the refrigerator. "He's smug and self-obsessed and needs someone who is so out of it that they don't notice. Then she's so distant and oblivious that she needs someone as open and straight forward as Allen or she'd never get the hint. That's the nice way of saying he's a shameless flirt by the way."

I was getting the sinking feeling that my sidekick might actually in some ways be smarter than myself but I shook my head, that thought was ridiculous. "You know." I said slyly, "You pretend you couldn't care less about the people in town but you're secretly quite observant aren't you?"

He ignored me and rather scowled at the contents of my fridge. "I don't get you." He sighed. "I really don't get you at all." He looked over to me and gestured at the contents. "What is this garbage?"

I leaned forward from the couch, "Oh, I keep at least one of everything I get in case I need it when it's out of season. Although every so often I feel the urge just to pack everything in my sac for later so there are a lot of ingredients from the forest."

"Fried egg it is." He muttered, "How do you live like this?"

He made it pretty fast and slid the dining table back to where it should be, then created a clearing in the heaps of papers.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He blushed and looked away, "Next time if time, if this happens again I'm leaving you for the crows."

There was a knock at the door and Allen and Yuri walked in. I was suddenly glad Neil made me shower, the hair dresser would have never let me hear the end of it. Allen's eyes instead skimmed over the messy house unimpressed.

"Ah." Said Yuri, "You're not dead, that's good. I was afraid you might not be able to wear the dress."

I sweat dropped, is that all she cared about? "Plus," she started, "It would have been really gross and your clothes would be ruined."

Allen smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, his slim frame towering over her, "Princesses shouldn't think such disturbing thoughts."

She blushed lightly and wiggled out and he shrugged.

Neil sneered "what a lecherous pervert." I cringed at the language.

Allen was unaffected, "Is it so wrong to show affection?" He sent Neil his signature smug smile, "Rio will leave you if you stay such a cold-"

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I quickly interjected.

"The dress…" Said Yuri, "Is done."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not even going to make excuses as to why I'm posting when I should be studying anymore.**

**I can't believe we're already at chapter 11. Thanks everyone for the support and the nice reviews. They really help motivate me. :)**

* * *

In no time at all it was the day of the show. The city was bigger than I remembered, people crowded the streets, each person hurrying off to somewhere or something. I apologized as I continuously knocked into people. A bike came flying out of nowhere and I was quickly tug out of the way. Neil held me to him with annoyance.

"Didn't you say you grew up in the city?" He asked.

"It's been a while." I protested, "I got used to village life."

Yuri and Allen had stopped ahead of us and watched us curiously. He immediately let go of me. "What?" He snarled.

Allen smirked and they started walking again which only further aggravated the blond. "Hate that guy." He muttered under his breathe and then turned on me, "Why am I even here again?"

"Because you want to see your special someone all dolled up!" Allen said in a sing song voice up ahead.

That was enough to make the animal dealer turn around and begin to walk away. I grabbed his arm in a death grip. "Don't think so." I had already explained to him that if I had to do something I really didn't want to do, then least he could do as my sidekick, friend and co-conspirator to restoration plan number 6 was tag along.

He looked back down the street longingly before quickly giving up and began walking with me again. The pair ahead stopped again and Neil tore his arm from my grasp as I had still unconsciously been dragging him. "Now what?!" He asked.

Yuri smiled, "We're here."

The building loomed over us and I almost lost my nerve. "It's huge." I said.

"Yes, yes it is Rio. Now while we're at it would you like to point out anything else we already know?" Asked Allen.

I ignored his snappy comment and continued to gawk. The building was HUGE. The crowds around the building were HUGE. The Line-up for registration was HUGE. I had severely underestimated the size of the competition, half expecting it to be in some run-down theater on the outskirts of town. Isn't that how it always goes? I was much more used to being disappointed by city events rather than overwhelmed.

I caught Neil's eye while we stood in line. '_What the heck, I can't do this.'_ I said with my eyes.

He rolled his own translating to, _'__No point getting cold feet now. Come on you practiced so much you can't mess up.'_

I bit my lip. '_Oh hey, I think I left my oven on-'_

He glared, _'__Don't even try that excuse. We're doing this for the plan.'_

I vaguely registered the people behind us whispering "What are those two people doing?"

I grinned smugly, '_You just want to see me in a dress.'_

He blushed, '_Y-yeah right!'_

"Are they having a conversation?" Asked Yuri and we snapped out of it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed to no one in particular, "We're already at the front of the line!"

* * *

I fiddled with the zipper. "Rio sweety, are you ready yet?" Called out Allen from behind the door.

"One moment!" I called out and looked into the mirror. The dress fit perfect but I felt awkward, I felt out of place wearing it.

"You've been in there so long already I'm growing facial hair." He called. I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming in on the count of three!" He said.

I panicked and quickly struggled to finish with the zipper. "One." He said and I pinched the fabric together. "Two." He continued and I tugged, "Three" It finally zipped up as he opened the door.

"Zipper problems." I mumbled and he blinked, "That's all? I could have helped you with that."

I turned red, "N-n-n-no!" I stuttered.

"Or I could have gotten Neil." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I touched my chin thoughtfully. "That might have worked."

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "I actually feel sorry for the him. Do you even see him as a guy?"

I laughed. "Good one" and then shrugged, "it's not like he hasn't seen my underwear before." Allen rose his eyebrows at this in silent question and it was only that night that I suddenly shot up from bed in realization to what I implied.

Though that's another story. Yuri walked over to us in a blissful daze, her eyes fluttering over to all of the various models in dresses. Honestly, with her tranquility, no one would guess that she was actually competing. She continued to walk in a daze until she bumped into Allen. Her head only as high as his chest. I could have sworn I heard a cute *plomph* noise at the impact.

Allen looked delighted at the opportunity and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh princess, couldn't stay away could you? Well I don't blame you, who could?"

She completely ignored him as she stepped away from him. "Sorry." She murmured before spotting me. Her eyes twinkled at the dress and I snickered at Allen being left hanging. Obviously he came second to her first love. Still, he was unshakable and simply put and hand on his hip and grinned at their finished product.

Wearing the high heels I was quite a bit taller than the girl who was usually just a little shorter than me. I realized this was probably how Neil saw me and I bit the side of my cheek in annoyance. How laughable I must have always looked bossing him around while he looked down on me.

Neil who was not an entrant or model was probably waiting impatiently down in the audience.

"Well," Said Allen letting his hand glide over my hair, "let's get the rest of you done."

I sat in a chair in the corner of the room, all of the other spots occupied by other models. He pulled my hair and twisted it into intricate patterns. I wondered in marvel how he managed to do it all without it hurting. I used to hate the barber as a kid because I would always cry as they yanked at my hair. Of course there had been something worse. My mother. A shiver ran up my spine.

She was more manly than all my brothers and father combined and when she touched my hair, it felt like it was being torn out. We didn't have hair bands so she'd use elastics. Just the thought was terrifying.

"Done." Said Allen, "And perfect- though when is anything I do not?" He added haughtily.

"So we're done?" I asked.

"Not yet." He said and pulled out a giant kit. He opened it and I blinked.

"Make-up?" I asked in horror and nodded.

It was all done and Allen stood back to stand with Yuri. They looked over proudly like parents at a child who just won a prize. Though I knew that the dress was their child not me.

"Rio…" Said Yuri, "You look so pretty."

I stood up carefully and clacked over to a full length mirror and did a double take. I lifted an arm experimentally just to make sure it was me. The mirror me did the same. No one would have guessed I was a farmer. No one would have guessed that I spent half of my life thinking I was a boy, because the girl in the mirror was gorgeous.

Thick eyelashes that shone liquid black. Full lips that were a deep pink which shimmered slightly in the fluorescent light. Then there was the dress. A gown that draped down in layers appearing different colours depending on the angle it was looked at. There was no way Rio the farmer would ever get to wear something like that so I felt some comfort. The anxiety melted away. Rio the farmer would never wear it so through that logic I was not Rio, I was just another model.

It was about time for me to go on so I strolled confidently to the stage door feeling the eyes of the room follow me as I walked.

Music blared from back stage and long legged models walked on and off the catwalk. Lights flashed brightly and I wondered why fashion shows did that when they might take away from the dresses. A man with a head set turned to me and waved his hand, "You're on." He said.

I nodded and began my long hike down the walkway. All eyes on me. I was glad I practiced as much as I did allowing myself to take on a comfortable stride. The skirts of my airy dress billowed behind me as I walked and I put on the standard confident pokerface of the models I watched on the tapes.

My gaze wandered indifferently over the crowds. I couldn't see Neil, but it made no sense that I would. Reaching the end I twirled once without breaking stride. I noticed a familiar shade a yellow and looked back over my shoulder as I walked back making eye contact with my animal dealer. He looked surprised but then he smiled and, forgetting the models pout I smiled brilliantly before turning back to face where I was going. I stepped of stage and immediately collapsed into Yuri, being Rio the farmer once again.

"You were brilliant." She smiled.

"I can't believe I did that!" I whined, "all those people watching me- wearing a dress of all things!"

Allen put a hand on my shoulder, "Well, farmer you are full of surprises. To be honest I thought you might fall flat on your face. Which would have been entertaining in its own right."

I smiled my mega-watt smile and punched him in the gut. Just like mamma taught me.

We all stood off stage now models and designers alike. "And the winning design is…" Announced the commentator, "number 3344!"

Yuri grabbed my arm, "That's us." She said breathlessly.

I strolled out first and held the trophy to present to the pair. Allen stepped on confidently and looked back at Yuri with a half-smile extending out his hand. You took it and stepped nervously onto the stage. I smiled and handed them the trophy.

"So we won." Allen said quietly to her among the flicking lights. "You know what that means." Without waiting for her to respond he bent down and kissed her, on stage in front of the cheering crowds. I blushed in embarrassment for her and looked away unconsciously over to where Neil was sitting he grinned and gave the thumbs up which I returned very un-model like.

Our moment was over and it was night when we got out. I had furiously wiped off all the make-up and changed back to my overalls. The models watched me on my way out but for different reasons this time. I was not one of them anymore. Yuri walked hand-in-hand with Allen both wearing matching rings. She looked happy, though it was hard to tell with her, she could just be thinking up her next dress.

Personally if I had been Yuri and he had kissed me in front of a crowd, that would have been his second punch to the gut the second we stepped off stage. Luckily I wasn't and instead, she just beamed at him. Who was she to ever notice other people watching?

Neil waited outside arms crossed and leaning against the railing. He hadn't noticed me so I snuck to the other side of the fence and trudged through the knee high snow towards him. sneaking up on the other side I pounced on him playfully wrapping my arms around his torso. He stiffened in surprise. "One down." I breathed into his ear and he relaxed when he realized it was only me. I was about to step away but he held on to the arms around him for a second, holding me in place.

"You looked pretty." He said. I couldn't see his face from behind but his ears were a little pink. Perhaps from waiting outside in the winter night air.

"Thanks." I said.

He let go and let me pull away. He turned around to face me and smirked, "Good thing the judges never heard you speak."

"Oh you!" I yelled and hopped the fence to his side chasing him down the street. My anger transforming to laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, you guys are going to hate me for this but it HAD to be done. I did some research and I made a grave error and well... you'll see. Expect a full rant at the end of the chapter.**

**This is one of the reasons it took me so long to work out this next chapter. Don't worry it's nothing to bad.**

* * *

**Some Ethereal Omnicienct being's POV. I don't know, maybe my homedizzlette H.G. or someone.**

With a final flourish Michelle twirled her baton twice and confetti appeared to burst out of thin air. The table clapped and the performer bowed slightly waving a cloth over the floor to make to confetti littering the ground once again disappear. Felicity would have had her head for making a mess she'd then have to clean up.

The pink clad magician smiled in satisfaction at her performance and skipped over to an empty table near the counter where Felicity brought her a cold glass of water. Michelle looked at her expectantly and the waitress laughed and also procured a cake slice from behind her back, so chocolaty-decadent it could almost make her mouth water. "Brilliant work as always! Felicity smiled, "But still… Demanding cake after every performance? Clement spoils you!" She joked.

Michelle giggled, "Performing magic gives me a craving for sweet things."

Felicity merely shook her head in wonder, "How on earth do you not get fat?"

There was a collective deadpan across the restaurant. As far as anyone could tell, Felicity was at the very least, the town's biggest eater. The pie eating contest Dunhill held a season ago being the first festival where the great farmer met her match.

Yet all customers remained dead silent and, oblivious, Felicity merely shook her head and moved to the next table.

As Michelle readied the S.S fork to make it's maiden voyage through the lush sea known as Devil's Cake she was interrupted by the chair across from her screeching out.

She glanced up and was surprised to see the pet seller

He scratched the back of his head, with an uncharacteristic timidness, "Hey mind if I sit here?"

With a voice sweeter than the pasteries she consumed, she smiled meekly and said, "Not at all~"

He blushed at this exchange and sat, "I uh, was watching you- I mean your performance that is! I think you're really great." He yammered out.

"Thank you!" She said.

They talked about her magic, most significantly, her tricks using chicks as he was concerned that they really might have been hurt. But she simply laughed and procured the animals from her hat perfectly intact. Rod looked them over in marvel.

**Once again the nonsensical mortal Farmer's POV**

I grinned at the newspaper and flopped it down on the table, "It feels so weird to suddenly be making actual progress." I was referring to the front page article about the fashion show. A picture of Allen hugging Yuri was featured, with the caption, "A super couple formed!"

"Did you see the next page?" Asked Neil. I flipped over curiously and choked. There was a large picture of me in the dress, looking over my shoulder with a blinding smile. I crumpled onto the floor and rolled to and fro, "kya! HOW EMBARRASING!"

"Did you seriously just say 'kya'?" He asked dryly.

"They owe me one." I said darkly, the people in the village surly would not leave me alone about this.

He took the paper and folded it back up, "Have you made any plans for Michelle and Rod?" He asked, "They've started getting along pretty well I hear. Or at least that's what Rod keeps going on about- he won't shut up about her."

I laughed smugly, "But of course! I have only made the most complicated and intricate plan ever created. This time every detail is completely accounted for! It is fool proof!" I took out my note book and he leaned over my shoulder as I slowly opened the book. A ray off dazzling light shined through the opening pages, "this is…" Started Neil breathlessly "actually really….-"

**Back to the almighty all-knowing being's POV perhaps even the great and highly fabled Umbreonix herself.**

Rod did not no of their plan and so was meanwhile taking matters into his own hands.

He was nervous, but Michelle was so sweet he knew he didn't have to be too worried. Still, he loitered at the front door to the pink house before entering, rehearsing and double checking what he'd say twice. Knocking twice he stepped in timidly.

Michelle was rummaging through her magic kit but straightened up at the knock and watched him come in, "Oh it's you." She said.

He was too nervous to notice her lack of enthusiasm. "Oh uh, hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a picnic with me. I mean, not _go out_, go out but I just thought it might be nice."

She tilted her head as if conflicted, "It sounds fun but I need to rehearse so if that's all-"

Rod looked down like a dejected puppy, "Oh yeah okay, it's too bad. I even made chiffon cake."

Well that changed everything, "Well how could I say no to my favorite snack." She giggled.

They made their way up to the peak in a somewhat comfortable silence. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just a long hike is all, I'm getting exhausted." She admitted.

"Do you think you can make it?" He asked.

She nodded but they moved slower.

Finally at their destination. Rod spread out a blanket and Michelle collapsed on it wearily, only revitalized when the cake finally came out.

She took a fork full in delight and kicked her legs resting in front of her with a delighted squeal which Rod found entirely adorable. "Like it?" He asked.

She nodded and inhaled the rest.

Now Rod was nervous again. "Hey Michelle." He said.

She looked at him curiously, fork still hanging out of her mouth.

"We've had a couple good times together recently, I really like spending time with you." He fumbled in his jean pocket as he spoke. Whatever he was looking for was not in one so he checked the other. "And well, It would be cool if we could keep spending time together so-" It wasn't in his other pocket or either of his back ones but he finally felt the cool metal on the tips of his fingers in the pocket of his bubble vest.

"So would you maybe want to consider going out?" He asked and pulled out a simple but pretty ring.

"3 points" Said Michelle flatly without even a hint of surprise or hesitation.

"Wha-what?" He asked although it was hard to hear her wrong.

She crossed her arms with a cold and unimpressed expression no one in the village would have ever expected her to be capable of making.

"I don't think I understand." He said dumbly.

Her eyes glinted and her lips curled into a thin smile, "Wow, you men sure are stupid. Three points on the confession, and that was just generous because you got my favourite cake. I'm a performer you see so I'm particularly picky about these things." She twirled one of her thin twin tails in her fingers and grinned sadistically. "But honestly, I smiled at you a couple times and you fell for me that's pretty pathetic."

Rod frowned.

"What's that expression for? Did you really think anyone was that cute and meek? It's just a stage personality." She frowned with narrow eyes.

Rod stood up and hastily repacked the picnic basket. "I should go." He said quietly, which was almost as unheard of as a smirking Michelle. He nodded once at her, "Sorry to waste your time, I knew you were busy with your magic act." He said and hurried off. Michelle watched him unimpressed.

**Rio's POV**

I closed the glowing note book and the brilliant light shining out from the page from comedic hyperbolization of my brilliant plan disappeared. "Yes, it is brilliant." I agreed with the animal dealer as that was what he had just grudgingly uttered. It was an unheard of thing for him to say to me, almost as unheard of as a sad Rod or an evil Michelle although those kind of things would never happen.

**A note from the almighty Umbreonix- Unfortunately the entire concept of Neil actually complimenting Rio's genius is so unheard of that to have written down his words on this page would be to cause a rip in the space-time continuum. As unreliable as it may be, you will just have to take her word that such an unlikely event did pass.**

As if the universe wished to spite my last thought, it was at that moment that a defeated Rod came wandering into my house not even bothering to knock as he usually would.

"Is something wrong Rod?" I asked.

He looked up with an empty expression. "Oh Rio. Hey."

I began to wonder by his reaction if he even realized this was my house. "What brings you here?" I tried.

"I need to talk to Neil." He said sadly.

I gave him a strange look. "Then why would you come here? I mean, yeah Neil is here but-"

Rod turned to Neil, "I asked Michelle out." He said.

I looked at the notebook in my hands and angrily chucked it in the garbage. The first time Neil ever said a plan of mine was good and now the hours of calculations were rendered useless.

"Oh really?" Asked Neil with no enthusiasm.

I slowly inched over to the garbage can inconspicuously and pulled the notebook out and placed it in the recycling bin. I'm a guardian of the earth.

"She turned me down. Rather cruelly too… I almost thought I was going to cry there. I didn't even know she could be so cold and uncaring."

I felt half convinced to flip the bird at the universe. At this point it was just going out of it's way to contradict me. Of course I didn't because such an inappropriate action in my household would have caused my mother to lock you in the shed beside her beet garden after a good spanking… regardless of how old you were.

"I don't know what to say…" Said Neil sadly. Visibly upset with the knowledge that he was the one who convinced Rod that he liked Michelle in the first place.

Rod had plopped onto the couch and wrangled his hands. "It was my fault really, I confessed way to soon. I barely even knew her. She was right, I am pathetic."

Something about the way he looked reminded me of the time I scolded Tobie for trampling my winter herbs with his play. I quickly rushed over to Rod a sat on the couch next to him, pulling him in a tight embrace. "It's okay Rod." I cooed, "It's not your fault at all. I don't think your pathetic at all. You're nice and funny and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Rio." He said and let his head fall on my shoulder in a symbol gratitude. We stayed like that for a moment. "I saw your picture in the newspaper, You looked very pretty." He said.

"Thanks." I said softly.

Our moment of bonding over strife ended when Neil growled.

"How long do you two plan to stay like that?" He asked strangely angrily.

Rod stood up "You're right." He said, "I don't want to bum you guys out."

"Its okay." Said Neil, "I consider you a friend so I'll get you home and we can talk about it."

"I'll help!" I volunteered.

"No!" Snapped Neil, "you stay here."

I looked at Rod and he smiled weakly, "It's fine Rio, I'm fine. I'll be back to my usual self before you know it." He didn't sound convincing but I let them go.

I got the feeling then that love was a lot more complicated than I gave it credit.

* * *

**OKAY. BEFORE YOU SHOOT ME:**

**MICHELLE ACTUALLY IS EVIL! I never played as a guy so I didn't know but I watched Rod's then her heart events as research and well. The player finds out after he starts dating her during some sort of villian's rant in the green heart event that she thinks he's a total sucker and that she was only using him to get stuff.**

**Which could of been fine if the guy's tolerant but Rod gets depressed if his hunny even teases him so they make a horrible pair.**

**Let's all just take a moment to appreciate that Michelle might just be Harvest Moon's most surprising and complex bachelorette. I actually still kinda like her- but she's no good for Rod.**

**On the other hand- ROD'S ADORABLE! I still like Neil the best but erfrofhao;whf'wogg Rod is so cute! He deserves happiness even if that means I have to break his heart first don't worry it will all turn out and everyone will be happy :) Especially Rod.**


End file.
